The Death of Me
by JRA.Love
Summary: Domino, Soda's twin sister, tries to please her family as well her heart but it seemes harder than she thought. OOC & AU
1. A day in the life of

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters you recognize**

**Okay just to let you know the setup, bold will be any Authors/Notes I have or change in POVs, **_Italics will be someone's thoughts,_ and standard text is just standard.

**Character Basics:**

**Ponyboy 'Pony' Curtis- 15yrs;** Youngest Curtis and a true dreamer, best friends with Johnny and doesn't confide in Domino. (Appearance like the book)

**Johnny Cade**-**15yrs; **Pony's good friend, quiet, the pet, basically typical 'Johnny.' (Appearance like the book)

**Domino 'Dom' Curtis- 16yrs;** Sodapop's twin sister, younger by one minute and digs music. Works part-time at the DX. 5'7'', 115pounds, Dark brown hair just past her shoulders with bangs coming down around her face (Think the Veronicas). Same blue eyes as Soda.

**Sodapop 'Soda' Curtis- 16yrs**; Domino's twin sister, older by one minute and a real goof. Works Part-time at the DX. (Appearance like the movie)

**Two-Bit Matthews- 16yrs; **he's part of the Curtis Outfit and is practically a brother to Domino because he understands her almost as good as Soda. (Appearance like the movie)

**Steve Randle- 16yrs; **Use to date Domino, but Darry got into the way and now holds a grudge against Domino because after he got her drunk Darry lost all trust in him. Works part-time at the DX. (Appearance like the movie)

**Dallas Winston-18yrs; **A real player and tough-guy. Always in and out of the Curtis' house and gets into fights regularly with Socs who have it out for him. (Appearance like the book)

**Darrel 'Darry' Curtis- 20yrs; **Oldest Curtis, never really understood Domino because even though she's a tomboy she still had real bad girly mood swings. (Appearance like the movie)

**Set in the same time as the book however they have CD players and stereos stead of vinyl; also for arguments sakes listen to the same artists we do. **

**Chapter One: A day in the life of**

**No ones POV**

Domino turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. For some reason oblivious to her, the sun was pouring in the window and there was a bustle of noise coming from outside her room making it difficult for her to sleep. Domino turned away from the window hoping it would help her sleep and she caught sight of her clock on the bedside table.

"Shit! Shit, Shit, Shit!" Dom sat up with a start.

"Looks like someone just woke up." She heard Steve snicker from outside her door.

"Out of the way Steve." Soda opened the door to the room him and his twin shared. "Dom, you've seen my shirt?"

"Ugh. Does it look like I've seen you're shirt?" She slumped back down into the bed and threw the pillow over her head.

"Seriously there sleepy head, we've got 10 minutes before we are suppose to be leaving for school."

"Uh-huh." Domino mumbled getting comfy in her warm bed.

"Hey, if I have to get my ass to school then you defiantly do." Soda went over to the bed and pulled the blankets off of his 'better half' as she groaned feeling the cold temperature hit her.

"Soo-daaa!" Domino whined, "What-cha gotta go and do that for? You're such an evil prick!"

"Oh no you didn't." Soda grabbed her foot and pulled off her sock and started tickling her foot.

"Ahh! Soda stop!"

"Not till you get your sorry ass out of bed and find me my shirt."

"Okay----I---I give." She tried to make a sentence between her laughs. Soda stopped tickling her foot and gave a sharp yank on her leg making her fall out of bed.

"Good." Soda marched out of the room and Domino sat there tangled in her blanket.

**Domino's POV  
**  
_Damn where the hell does that boy put his stuff? Wait! _I ran over to the stereo that Two-bit had given me and Soda for our 16th birthday, a special Two-bit Matthews five finger discount. I lifted up the right speaker and found the shirt that Soda had been looking for. _Damn how that boy doesn't lose his foot while walking I don't know. Well I'm not any better._ I thought as I trampled over piles of clothes on the floor to give Soda his shirt. I exited my room to be almost decapitated by Steve running past.

"Oy! Watch it!" I walked over to Soda who was eating some chocolate cake at the breakfast table. "Here Soda."

"Thanks Bebe." I loved Soda for that, ever since we were little my mom used to call me Bebe **(Pronounced bib-eh)** and after she died Soda took up on calling me that, he was the only one who ever did and the only one I would ever allow to call me that. I picked a chunk of chocolate cake from Soda's plate and put it in my mouth.

"No problem." I muffled through the cake as Darry walked in.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, and get dressed you have to be gone in a couple of minutes." I looked down to realize, with _MUCH _embarrassment, that I was in my black sports bra and dark blue boxers. I darted from the room and headed to mine picking up some clothes to change into then darted back out for the bathroom. As I began to open the door, it swung open revealing a shirtless Dally. _Oh god, oh god, okay move, say something…don't stare, oh god. Say something! _

"Sor—'' Before I could finish the apology Dally pushed past me. _God what is with that boy? _I stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. _God no wonder he doesn't like me, I'm uber fat, he always goes after the pretty skinny girls like Sylvia. God she's pretty; she had nice straight blonde hair, thin figure and gorgeous eyes. _I poked my stomach in disgust. I remember when I told Two-bit that I thought I was fat and ugly he slapped me upside the head and told me that if I wasn't practically his sister he'd jump at the chance to be with a girl as beautiful as me. _Damn, I love Two-bit; he's the best brother I've ever had. _I stripped off my sleepwear and climbed into the shower. _I love Soda…he's my better half even though people think I'm his, Pony never really opens up to me…and Darry is a right old nitwit when it comes to me. God I hate him so much. Ever since Mum and Dad died he has had his boxers in a bunch._ _Two-bit always gets me, he's into the same music as me and we even wrote a song together. Well not really a song but more of an observation of what was going on that night ha-ha. We called it "That was a crazy game of poker." _I shook my head. _It's just plain wrong to think of your brothers while you're in the shower Dom. _I finished up and pulled on my jeans and my grey AC/DC t-shirt.

I hopped out of the bathroom putting my socks on while I finished brushing my teeth in the living room. I signalled to Soda for the time and he called back 1 minute. I ran back into the bathroom spat and rinsed my mouth. I grabbed a comb, eyeliner, mascara and blush and ran back into my room. I grabbed my schoolbag that I got ready the night before, knowing that every morning I do this 'dance' as Two-bit called it. I grabbed my compact mirror and stuck it in my bag with my brush, mascara, eyeliner and blush so that I could finish up in the car. I ran to the door and stuck my feet into my Chucks **(A/N If you guys didn't know Chucks are just another word for Converse, after all they are Chuck Taylors! XD!)** I stepped onto the porch next to Soda and smiled.

"I made it!" I looked around to see Two-bit, Pony, Steve and Johnny on the porch as well. "Why aren't you guys in the car?"

"Darry said he didn't want to be late because he had to wait on you so he assigned Dally the task of taking us to school." Steve lazily replied.

"What happened to your and Two-bit's cars?" Pony asked.

"Broken" They both replied.

"We ain't gonna all fit." I said as I counted up the numbers.

"Thank you Capitan obvious." Steve sneered. Steve and I always fought. We use to date until Darry got into a huge argument with him about taking me out to drink. I hated Darry for that, not just because it broke me and Steve up but because it gave Steve a reason to hate me and one thing I knew was never to give the guys a reason to hate me.

"Steve lay off, and besides we'll make it fit. Johnny you can sit on Two-bit's lap and Dom you can sit on mine." Soda said before I could get a chance to make a snide remark at Steve.

"Why do I have to sit on your lap, Pony's smaller."

"Hey!" Pony interjected. Well it was true, I wasn't tall but I was 5'7'' and Pony was only 5'5''.

"Well he might be smaller but you weigh less." Soda replied.

"hu-h" I snorted while Pony interrupted with another 'Hey!' _God can Dally just get out here already I hate having to be in the same place with Steve. _As if he read my mind Dally marched out of the house and down towards the car. We made our way down the steps and through the gate.

"Shotgun!" Soda and I called. _Well at least we won't start to bicker about who gets shotgun because we are both sitting together. _Soda sat down and I sat on his lap with my legs towards Dally and my head on Soda's chest listing to his heart beat. He gave me a sweet smile and put his arms around me. _God I have the best twin ever! _I thought. I was quiet all the way to school while the rest made small talk. When Dally let us off he said bye to everyone except me. _God why is he always ignoring me. The least he could do was say bye. It's a common courtesy I mean he stays at my house almost ever night. Granted he was Soda, Darry and Pony's friend too but still! Great, _I thought to myself, _now I'm sure I'm PMSing. _I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked over to find Two-bit.

"He didn't mean it." I knew Two-bit was talking about Dally, I had told him a few months ago that I liked Dally and Two-bit was cool about all of it. Everyone thinks Two-bit is a big blabber mouth and is insensitive, but when it came to his friends and especially me, he was the greatest friend in the world and I could always count on him.

"Thanks Two-bit. Let's head to class."

"Sure thing D Curtis." Me and Two-bit had every class together. I don't even want to begin to know how Two-bit managed that. On the first day of school we had one class together and then all of a sudden the next day he was in all of my classes. I had tried to ask him about it but he just smiled had shown me his 'brand new switchblade.' I had a hunch after that how he managed to get his schedule changed.

"Later guys," Two-bit and I told the rest of the gang and headed off to class.

The first three classes were completely boring and it was now lunch time. We had three classes in the morning then lunch and then our last class then tomorrow was the same set up but with our 'Day 2' classes. We all waited outside for Dally to pick us up from school to head over to D-Q and have lunch. The gang said I agreed to it this morning in the car, but I don't remember it.

"Damn he's taking forever." _There it is ladies and gents Johnny's first words of the day and ooh four words; damn he's reached his quota for the day. Guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow to hear another inspiring sentence from Mr. Johnny Cade. _I snickered at my sarcasm earning looks from the boys.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" Soda and Steve began to crack up.

"Well I'm confused out of my mind." I said while giving them funny looks

"Out of your mind is right." Pony replied. "Well if old Dal is deciding to take his sweet time, I'm headed for a piss."

"Oh very classy Pone." I said.

"Thanks Looney Toon." I stuck my tongue out at Pony's comment…._Big mistake_.

"What's that?" I don't know what shocked the boy's more, my pierced tongue, or the fact that Johnny spoke another sentence. _Well I know Two-bit's more shocked at Johnny after all he took me to get the piercing done when I told him I wanted it. _

"What?" I smiled innocently. Soda took his hand and put his fingers on one cheek and his thumb on the other side while his palm was under my chin and squeezed his hand so that I looked like I was doing a fish face and my tongue popped out. **(A/N I tried to paint the picture as clear as I could but you kinda get it…_tear eyes and high pitched voice _right?) **

"Woo-hoo-hoo" Soda whistled calmly. "Darry's gonna be pissed when he sees that."

"You're not mad?" I said as clearly as I could because my tongue was still hanging out of my mouth.

"It's your body I don't care what you do with it as long as you respect yourself." Soda let go of my mouth.

"Thanks." I gave him a big bear hug. Dally's pulled up and parked his car.

"Hey guys ready to go." Eyeing me and Soda in a hug.

"Pony just left for the bathroom. I guess I'll stay here with him, you guys can head out." Johnny said.

"Whoa John-boy betta slow down on those sentences it might kill ya." Two-bit and Soda laughed at my comment as Johnny grew red. Steve just chuckled and slapped me upside the head. I would gotten mad, but it was progress between us and I didn't want to crush it. _As long as we can be friends again without tearing each other's heads off._ I thought.

We said bye to Johnny and rode with Dally. I sat in the backseat behind Dally with Soda on the other side and Two-bit in the middle while Steve rode shotgun. We pulled into the drive-thru and intentionally screamed our orders at the drive-thru person. I just ordered an ice-cream while everyone else ordered 2 cheeseburgers, fries and a coke. _I've gotta lose weight….but ice-cream isn't the way to do it. Oh well I'll just work extra hard in Gym next block. _I thought to myself. _Besides, this way if the drive-thru guy was mad at us he I would notice spit on my cone rather than in the burger. _We sat in the parking lot talking. Dally and Steve were turned right around in their seats looking over the headrests at us. I was just licking my ice-cream happy that I didn't have to hide my tongue piercing and I jumped into the conversation from time to time.

"Woah!" I looked up mid-lick from my ice-cream cone at Dally mentally giggling about how dirty mid-lick sounded. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "What's that?" He pointed at my tongue. _God do we have to go through this again. Hmmm I'll just humour him. _

"It's my tongue." I said slowly putting emphasis on each word.

"Don't be a wise ass I mean the piercing." I gave him a weird look and took on the same tone as I spoke again.

"It's just that… a piercing." I thought that would get under Dally's skin as payback for him being a jackass in the morning but he just smiled and asked to see it again. I stuck out my tongue.

"I heard it hurts real bad, and you're tongue swells up for a couple of days."

"It wasn't that bad." I said trying to play tough.

"Are you kidding me Dom! I thought you squeezed my hand to death when you did that." _Oh Two-bit you are an idiot. _

"WHAT?" Soda screamed. "You took her to get it done and didn't ever tell my." Two-bit and Soda started to squabble and I turned my attention back to Dally.

"Nice going kid, it's real sexy." Dally said before turning back around and announcing we were heading back to school. I just pulled my sunglasses back on and tired to hide the large smirk on my face. _So Dallas Winston knows I exist. Well at least the now I know it was worth getting my tongue pierced. _


	2. Detentions, Drowning and Dallas

**YEAH ITALIA WON THE 2006 FIFA WORLD CUP! Now…I was rooting for Portugal, England and Brazil but Italy was my number 5 choice under Spain. As long as France didn't win. I had nothing against them until it seemed like every time I watched them they killed my team! But I love #10 ZIDANE Zinedine! BUT WHAT AN IDIOT FOR THAT HEADBUTT! Gosh damn way to end his career. Anyway I thought I'd give another chapter for the day to celebrate the Italian VICTORY! YEAH! VITTORIA DELL'ITALIA TUTTO IL SENSO! CONGRATULAZIONI ITALIA! **

**Chapter 2: Detentions, Drowning and Dallas**

**Domino's POV**

We pulled up into school and still have five minutes till the warning bell. We sat on the grass in a circle as the guys finished the last of their meals. I moved in front of Two-bit and leaned back so that my head was in his lap while he sat cross legged.

"You sure you don't want none? You didn't have any breakfast and we have PhysEd next."

"I'm fine Two-bit." I said in an annoyed tone even though I knew he was just trying to help.

"I dunno you just had that ice-cream, are you sure you don't want some fries."

"You know what, here," I grabbed Two-bit's hands which were holding his burger and I moved it so that I could take a bite. "Happy?" I grumbled. He just pulled his hands out of my grip and looked down at me.

"No, but it's a start." I giggled at his goofy smile.

"Aww look greasers _can _fall in love," some Soc commented to his buddy about me and Two-bit. I put my foot on Soda's leg to stop him from getting up and beating the tar out of them.

"Let it go." I told him calmly as the two boys passed. Everyone finished their meals and we were making small talk until the bell rang and Two-bit was stroking my head.

"So Soda, I'll meet you after school and we'll head over to the DX." Steve said after the conversation had hit silence.

"Nah man I don't think I wanna be over there on my day off." Soda replied.

"What do ya mean man, we have a shift right after school."

"Oh Shit!" Soda freaked out. "But-I-don't-have-my-uniform-and-no-ride-and-and-and" As much as I enjoyed my twin freaking out I thought I would put an end to his insanity and I sat up and threw my backpack at him and he caught it. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this." He shrieked in an almost girly voice.

The bell sounded and the boys started to get up.

"Open it; I packed your uniform knowing you would forget. Also I talked to Dally at lunch while you were bickering with Steve on the way back. He'll be here right after school and he said if you two," I turned to Steve who was still standing next to us. "Are late he'll beat the tar out of you."

"Aww thanks Bebe." Soda gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug while Steve settled for us pounding fists.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I pulled Domino away from Soda and Steve, told Steve we'd see him in class, and we walked to our lockers that were side-by-side. _Heh, what a switchblade and a rep can convince a secretary into_. I smiled and threw my arm around Dom's shoulders. I got my PhysEd strip from my locker and noticed Dom was having a problem with her locker _again._

"Here." I hit the locker once with the side of my fist and it popped open.

"Thanks Two-bit."

"Anytime dahling." She grabbed her grey Capri sweatpants and was looking through her locker.

"Damnit! I thought I left my t-shirt here!" I could tell she was pissed; she loved her AC/DC t-shirt to death and couldn't bare the thought of sweating in it for the next hour and 15 minutes.

"I've got my blue 'Mickey' shirt in my locker if you need one." Her eyes lit up.

"Ohh thank you Two-bit!" I grabbed the shirt from my locker and threw it at her.

"What are brothers for?" We smiled again and headed to the gym. We both headed to our respective change rooms and stuffed came back out and stuffed our clothes in one of the gym lockers that were just outside the gym doors.

"Hey Two-bit, hey Dom." Paul said. Paul, Xander, and Chris were some greasers from Tim's outfit that had PhysEd with us.

"Hey Paul, hey guys." I said.

"Sup?" Domino nodded at the boys.

"Hey Steve." Chris nodded behind us as Steve came up.

"Alright class, enough slacking time to get cracking." The instructor called us over.

"O-gee-golly we wouldn't miss it for the world." Domino said sarcasm dripping from her voice. _She is sure to get herself in trouble again and Darry will have my head. _The instructor told us that we'd be doing Basket-ball in half the gym and Volleyball on the other half and began to split us up. He put Steve, Paul, Xander, Chris and me on ones side and Domino on another.

"God this guy is an ass." Domino sneered in his direction.

"Sorry girl, that what you get for being a bitch to him." She was about to argue that she wasn't a bitch but I just cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"Fine, fine," She said bye and headed to her half of the gym to play basket-ball with what looked like a mostly guy team…then my eyes bugged out. _Great they've got a Soc majority. Well I hope they don't piss us off Dom, because she'd be sure to get into their faces. She might look scrawny but when she flexed her arms you can tell she had muscles. _

**No One's POV**

Domino stole the ball from her check and started to dribble away when, for the tenth time that game, he grabbed her ass. _Who does this Soc think he is_ she had though to herself. She stopped dribbling the ball and faced the guy. He was smirking his head off and then made 'kissy' lips to her. Domino held the ball strongly in one hand and slammed it into his crotch making him double over in pain.

"Grab this you fuckhead, that's what a real ball feels like so how about you go grow a couple and stop feeling up girls!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

Two-bit and Steve turned away from the Volleyball game and rushed over to the other side of the Gym and the instructor made his way over to the commotion.

"Ms. Curtis. Foul language will not be tolerated. Neither is violence. You have a 15 minute detention after school.

**Steve's POV**

_Oh no this cannot end well. _

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" She screamed at the teacher. _Oh god Domino you're gonna get in more shit if Darry finds out you have detention, this is not gonna help. _

"One hour, would you like to make it two?" _Now this has got to be the stupidest teacher in the world. Domino won't take anyone who talks to her like that. Oh god did she just finger him? Now she's in for it._

"Okay Ms. Curtis you've earned yourself a two hour detention and a trip to the office. Now apologize to Mr. Sheldon" I dove for Domino and held her arms behind her back with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Don't make this worse; Darry'll have your head. Just apologize to this fag and I promise me and the gang will get him later." I whispered in her ear. She just stomped on my foot making me let go of her and yelled at the teacher.

"Yea I'll say I'm sorry! Sorry he's a perverted asshole!" With that she marched out of the gym. _God she'll never talk to me again now. We were making such good progress…wait what am I thinking. Screw her; it's because of her that Darry's lost all faith in me. Yea, fuck her._

**Domino's POV**

_Where the hell does Steve get off telling me what to do? _I grabbed my clothes from Two-bit and my gym locker and headed to my other locker. I grabbed my backpack, put the clothes in it and locked it back up. I walked to the Principals office in my gym strip dreading Darry's reaction more than the two hour detention.

I walked into the office and said 'Hello' to Bertie, the principal's secretary. I knew her so well now that we were on a first name basis. She use to think I was just some Greaser but then when she had heard about my parents she chalked it up to a troubled childhood and being raised by a bunch of hoodlum boys. She pulled out two chocolate bars and handed them to me.

"Here sweetie, this ought to get you to relax and help your…'lady problems'" She smiled.

"How'd you know I've been PMSing?"

"Oh sweetie you don't get to be my age without knowing a few things. Besides you're instructor was in here just now and he went on and on about you're behaviour. I just know a girl like you has her reasons for yelling like you did." I just smiled and accepted the chocolate. I put it in my sweatpants pocket with no intention of eating the fatty food. As much as a loved chocolate I couldn't eat it now when I had to lose weight so that Dally would like me. _Please god, don't melt, that's the last thing I need, a pair of ruined sweatpants. _

After a half hour of the principal asking me 'What was I thinking going off like that,' and if there were any 'home problems that were causing my outbursts,' Darry had arrived, had a private talk with the principal and then took me out into the hall, which was empty because now it was well after school, he lashed out on me and told me 'how disappointed he was' and how 'he lost half a day's pay, and that he didn't want me as a sister if it meant I was totally irresponsible.' I held my chin up high through all of it but that was a low blow. I always had a feeling that Darry thought of me of as some burden he had to carry, but I can't believe he admitted he would be happy if I left. I sat in the detention room alone mulling things over. Usually there was a teacher in there with me but because I had a two hour detention they just locked me in a room and told the janitor to let me out at five_. I'm pretty sure this is illegal somewhere in the constitution_. I was allowed to get my stuff before detention so I sat there with my feet on my desk with my backpack next to me playing with my switch blade.

_Why does Darry have to be such an asshole to me? He hates me, I never really believed it before, I mean I thought that there was still the obligation of brother-sister love between us but I guess not. And he's not the only one who hates me Steve's still upset that he lost Darry's trust over me…not to mention Dallas is repulsed by me. I hate this. I wish I could just run away and leave this place. But lord knows I've tried that before and it never worked. Two-bit always found me and talked some sense into me. But Two-bit isn't here now. Sigh. _I lay the tip of my blade on my stomach and twirled it absent mindedly. I heard the door unlock with a shock and my hand slipped on the blade and I accidentally cut myself along the left side of my ribs. _Shit. _A bit of blood started to soak the front of the shirt. The door was opening so I hurriedly shoved the blade in my sweatpants pocket, where the chocolate previously was until I moved it into my bag, and I threw on my leather jacket before the janitor entered.

"Hey girly, its five, you better head home 'fore it gets dark." Our janitor David told me. David was black, and it pissed me off sooo much that everyone still treated blacks like shit. My godmother was black and she taught me so much and told me to have respect for everyone no mater white, brown, or blue. She passed before mom and dad. Thinking back on it, cried more for her than I did Mum and Dad.

"Thanks Dave."

"Anytime sugar." I smiled weakly as I got up. _Ow, damn I must have cut myself deeper than I thought._ I left the school grounds and headed to my house.I got to the park and sat down on a bench deciding to open my jacket and check out the wound. It was a good 7 inches long from just above my navel to my left side. It wasn't that deep but I must have done something because Two-bit's 'Mickey' shirt would have to be thrown out. _Damn, he loves this shirt. I guess I'll have to lift him one as a replacement._ I took me an hour more to get home because it was getting dark and I took the long way back through the lot so that no car could follow me on the road. I am always paranoid like that, taking what looked to be dangerous alleyways just because no car could fit through them. I knew I could handle one guy easily if I came across someone in the alley, but I'd be dead if I got jumped by three or more Socs.

I walked up the steps to our house. "I'm home!"

"Domino Kathleen Curtis you come in this kitchen right this instant!" I looked over at Two-bit and Soda on the couch.

"What's his deal now?"

"We didn't say anything it was Dally, claimed he thought Darry knew." _Shit, the tongue piercing._

"Yes, Darry." I said carefully to Darry, usually I'd yell back in his face, but after what happened this afternoon, I knew I should be careful.

"Lemme see your tongue." I looked over to Dally who was standing next to him grinning to see what would happen next. I stuck out my tongue slowly. That was it. Darry went off grabbed my tongue and asked what was I thinking, and how guy's see things like this as a 'sexual invitation' I tried to respond but he still had my tongue. He stopped talking and waited for the answer.

"Well" He said. I slapped his hand off my tongue.

"It's none of your business what I do. It's my body and I can do whatever the hell I want to it, and as for it being a sexual invitation, it's not like I'm a virgin that went out the door when Mum and Dad were still alive." _Uh-oh, I went to far, Mum and Dad died when me and Soda were 13. _Darry didn't look impressed but Dally was staring at me lustfully, I didn't care at the moment, if he just wanted to get into my pants then he can go screw himself.

"What did you say young lady?" Darry said in a hard even tone. Pony, Two-bit and Soda appeared in the doorway now.

"Nothing."

"How old were you when you had sex?"

"That's none of you're business."

"I think it is my business when my little sister goes whoring around."

"Hey, Darry, That's not fair." Soda interjected

"Don't you start boy. You were with my for two hours before Dally told me about the tongue, and you hadn't said a word."

"Darry you need to calm down." Dally spoke for the first time since I got there.

"Don't! And you," He looked at me again. "You need to start smarting up because you're headed down the wrong path."

"Oh what do you know!"

"Apparently not you!"

"You never knew me!" I through back in his face. "You're just some washed up failure that acts all high and mighty because he's the new boss of this house, when in reality you're just as pathetic as me!" I couldn't believe what happened next; Darry balled up his fist and punched me hard in the jaw. I've been punched before so the punch didn't knock me out it just knocked me on the floor with a spin. I pushed myself up and Two-bit grabbed a hold of my jacket trying to help me up. _No, not this time. _I pushed him off but he had a firm grip of my jacket. So I just let the jacket slip off my shoulders and ran out the door and as far away as I could. I ran to the park and sat on the fountain ledge. I looked down and the shirt that was blue before had a large red puddle on it. The shirt clung to my ribs and I shivered from the cold night and the wet blood.

**Dally's POV **

_I thought this was going to be an interesting fight between Darry and Domino, but I never expected him to hit her. I never meant for him to hurt the kid. I mean where does he get off thinking he can beat on girls? I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I heard Two-bit groan_.

"What is it?" I asked. He held up her leather jacket and instead of the white sheepskin lining that use to be there, there was a crimson red stain.

"Oh god." I head Soda remark. I looked down on the floor where Domino fell and there was indeed a smudge of blood and some drops where she was standing before. Before anyone could say anything I rushed out of the door. I knew what it was like to be outside scared out of my mind and injured but Domino was just some kid girl and her switchblade was in the leather jacket she left here. So I ran around for about a half an hour until I saw a blue mustang with the lights on and the doors open next to the park. I ran into the park and heard some splashing. _The fountain. _I ran towards the fountain and was shocked to see Bob Sheldon and two of his buddies holding her underwater. Her legs were flailing about but they were holding them so she wouldn't kick them. I ran closer hoping I wouldn't be too late. Her legs started to move less and less…_Oh god no, she's just a kid! _I ran up to the guy on the left and jumped on him. With two good punches he was out like a light. The other that was holding her right leg let go and advanced at me with his blade. I lunged for him and deflected his blade with my arm earning a small cut. I punched him in the guts and when he fell over I stomped on him until I heard his ribs crack. I turned to attack Bob, Bob always had it in for me, him and his boys always jumped me and once they even jumped Sylvia knowing that she was my girl. They didn't hurt her thankfully, but they scared her something good and she refused to date me anymore. I turned to face him but he was already gone along with the buddy I had knocked out earlier. I lifted Domino out of the fountain, she wasn't moving at all and she was really light. _This girl needs to put some meat on her bones_. I had learned some CPR on one of the days I actually had shown up at high school before I graduated. So I checked her airway and everything and made sure that she wouldn't swallow her tongue. _Damn she's pretty tuff to have a tongue piercing; all the girls I know were always scared of how much it hurt. _I did the compressions on her chest and lowered my mouth and began to breathe into her as I watched to see if she was breathing yet. I did it a couple more times admiring her breasts and tasting her cinnamon lips. I was in the middle of one of the breaths when I felt water in my mouth I turned to spit it out and she started to cough up more water and throw up. She turned back around and seemed shocked to find me. I never noticed how grown up she really was.

**Domino's POV**

I was shocked to see Dally sitting next to he smirked, god that cocky bastard.

"Hey cinnamon lips." He said. _Oh god not again, why is it that all boys that kiss me think my lips taste like cinnamon. _

"Thanks for saving my life…you were trying to get me breathing right? Not just trying to put the moves on some unconscious girl," _Ahh I'm flirting with Dallas Winston_

"Ha-ha, a little from column 'A' a little from column 'B', but I think after all that work to get you breathing again I deserve a kiss."

"Think again buster, you've tasted my lips enough tonight. Besides," I touched my ribs. "I think you cracked some ribs." For a split second I thought I saw a bit of sadness in Dally's eyes.

"Sorry." _Hmm, Dally does have feelings_.

"Yea just don't do it again." I tried to get up but I quickly fell. He helped me up but it still didn't help I fell back down when he let go of me. "Looks like my knight and shining armour is gonna have to carry me." He laughed. _Dallas Winston laughed at my joke, eek maybe things are gonna be okay. _

"Sure, but first, I'm dying to know how it feels to kiss someone with their tongue pierced." I giggled, _wait I giggled? This boy is gonna be the death of me. _

"You've got yourself a deal Winston." He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I turned his head towards mine and gave him the long passionate kiss that I've wanted to give him for the past six months. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I massaged his with mine really using the ball of the tongue piercing. I pulled away. "Now giddy up."

"Ha-ha, alright Curtis." I noticed he started to head back to my house.

"Um Dal?"

"Yea."

"Can we go somewhere else? I really don't feel like seeing Darry anytime soon."

"Sure kiddo."

"I'm not a kid." I guess I sounded more ticked off than I had realized.

"I know that now" He said softly to himself but I still heard it and smiled inside. _Maybe this could work out. _


	3. A Boyfriend and A Beginning

**Hmm I've got a lot of comments to take out the modern music thing. Honestly I don't really like it either because it screws up the feel, but knowing the music their into will help give a sense of what the person is like and how they feel and stuff. It's hard to explain but I was gonna put it in a later chapter. We'll see what happens. See you guys tomorrow with another update :D**

**Chapter 3: A Boyfriend and A Beginning**

**Darry's POV **

After I dealt with everyone's insane comments I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I may hate the kid at sometimes but I had no intention of punching her. I mean I have limits too and I snap if you say the wrong things to me. I opened the medicine cabinet and moved the band aids and gauze around so that I could get to the bottle of painkillers. After the first time Domino got into trouble and I went out looking for a drink, some guy at the bar told me how pain killers are easier to use when you have to back to a family. I had no intention of getting caught so I settled for the pills. I poured out three into my hand and hid the bottle again. I headed to my room and took out a small metal flask and chased the pills with a sip of whisky…so maybe I can't totally lay off the drinking.

**Dally's POV**

It was a long walk to Buck's from the park I thought it was going to be a difficult walk while carrying Domino, but she was really light. I made it to the room that Buck rented out to me for small favours. I laid her down on the bed as easily as I could.

"Oww man!" _Not as easily as I had thought_.

"Relax would ya."

"I would if I didn't have to deal with these cracked ribs and this stupid gash."

"Well maybe if you had some meat on your bones you wouldn't have cracked ribs." _Did she just scoff at me? What does this girl have her problem with her appearance? God I hate when girl are so self-conscious like that._ "Here" I handed her some aspirins.

"Thanks." She downed them without water. "Damn Two-bit's gonna kill me."

"How's that?"

"I ruined his shirt." I looked at her shirt and it was indeed Two-bits blue Mickey shirt. "Don't worry, he has it in red."

"Well now he has two red ones" I nodded in agreement. _Don't ask, she'll think you're a fool, don't Dallas, don't. _I couldn't help it.

"You and Two-bit going steady?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha Nope. The guy's like my brother. He's almost as tight as me and Soda, and probably would be if not for the fact that me and Soda are twins."

"I see…" She closed her eyes and winced. "Take off your shirt." _That didn't come out right_.

"Excuse me?" She reopened her eyes.

"I mean so I can fix up that gash and wrap your ribs."

"You know how to do that?"

"I've been in a lot of fights, I've got to know how to do that stuff."

"Yea I can tell." She pointed to my arm and I noticed the gash from the Soc's blade "Here let me." I grabbed the stuff she would need to clean it and took off my long-sleeve shirt. Her face turned red and I caught her staring at my abs.

"I know I'm good like that." She blushed even more if that was possible and started to nurse my wound. I stood up and got more gauze and a tensor for her abdomen. I told her to stand and she did. She tried to take off her shirt but she winced again from the pain. "Here." I walked over to her and pulled the shirt over her head.

**Domino's POV**

I thanked myself for not doing my laundry the night before which left my slutty matching black bra black underwear. _If he's interested, he just might get to see both tonight…chill Dom why would he ever be interested in you? _I looked back at him and noticed him looking at my chest at my C cup boobs.

"Dallas, either fix my ribs or look at my face because I sure as hell aren't were you are staring." His head snapped up and he gave me an innocent smirk trying to play off like he didn't just get caught staring at my chest. "I know, I'm good like that." I mocked his earlier remark. He just laughed and started to clean my wound.

"How'd you get this anyhow?" I didn't want to answer since it wasn't my brightest moment and I was trying to impress this guyI stayed silent. He looked up at me. "I see." He finished cleaning the wound and taped some gauze over it. He took the tensor and began to wrap it around my mid-section firmly but not hard enough to hurt me even more. He leaned closer to me as he passed the tensor behind my back. Dally was still shirtless from before and as our skin touched I shivered. He just smiled and finished the job. _Oh wow he smells like heaven. _He had a light smell of cigarettes which I didn't mind because I smoke like a chimney, but the smell was mixed with some faded cologne and some sweat; it wasn't the gross smelling kind either. We stood in each other's arms for a while until he leaned down to kiss me. We were engrossed in the kiss. He pushed me down on the bed softly and began to take off his pants and boxers and then proceeded to strip me of the rest of my clothes. _Do I really want this? I want to be his girlfriend but I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with him. _I shrugged off the doubt, it's not like this was my first time. I figured if I wanted him to like me I should have sex with him. So I just kept kissing him. He stopped and looked through the nightstand for a condom. I slipped it on him and then began to kiss him again. Through the whole thing I could tell Dallas was experience and I sure wasn't holding back either. It was the best half hour I've ever spent with a guy. When we were both 'satisfied' he slipped out of me and rested his chin just under my navel and he just stared up at me as a played with his hair.

"You've got this cute little puddle right here." He brushed his rough hands around my naval.

"Dallas that's gross that's sweat!"

"Well I think it's sexy." I just laughed again.

**Dally's POV **

_What was she laughing about again?_ I slapped her in on the left side over the tensor that was still around her mid-section.

"Ow Dal!"

"Sorry I forgot,"

"I'm sure you did." It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey what time is it?"

"Its just passed mid-night."

"So that makes it Thursday?"

"Yepp" I replied.

"I have work after school. I've gotta get my backpack, and some clothes and my uniform before school. Damnit, I don't wanna have to deal with Darry."

"I'm sure the boy's are still up I'll tell Soda to bring them with him and you can just borrow some of my clothes."

"Soda can't find his head with a map and a lifeline."

"Heh, yea well then I'll just tell Two-bit to do it."

"Yea okay." I gave her naval a quick kiss and stood up pulling on my boxers and jeans. I headed downstairs and went over to the phone.

Someone picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soda?"

"No it's Steve."

"Steve, lemme talk to Two-bit would ya?" I heard him call Two-bit over.

"Hey Dally," he said to me.

"Hey man listen, could you get Dom's books and Uniform in her backpack for tomorrow? I'll drop her off at school."

"Sure, tell her to meet me where we usually do."

"Will do." I was about to hang up when he spoke again.

"Hey Dallas, how's she doing." Two-bit was real serious in the way he spoke now.

"I found her in the park. Three Socs jumped her, and were drowning her. I got there in time and stopped it. But it took some CPR to get her breathing again."

"Oh my god, she alright?"

"I cracked a few of her ribs. But I wrapped them up and cleaned that cut she had," I turned around and looked up in the direction of the room. "She's gonna be alright." _I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do_.

"Dally?" He pulled me out of my daze. "Don't you hurt her. I can't talk about it now but I'm gonna have a serious talk with you about this."

"Since when do you have serious talks?"

"Since it involves my little sister," he said with complete seriousness and hung up.

I made it back upstairs and she had her knickers back on but was still topless.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow; I don't like to sleep in my bra."

"Sure thing." I pulled out a wife-beater. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She slipped it on without much trouble now, I guess those aspirins were finally kicking in. She climbed into bed and then patted the bed signalling me to come next to her. I climbed in behind her and carefully put my arm around her waist. We fell asleep just like that.

The next morning I woke up to Domino shivering. I can't blame her, it was a cold night, I was in my jeans and socks so I wasn't too bad off but she just had the thin wife-beater and her knickers on. I started to kiss her neck until she woke up. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I moaned tasting her sweet taste again.

"It's time to get up sweet cheeks." She slapped me playfully and climbed out of bed.

"Where's the shower." She scratched the tensor and I knew that she was really trying to scratch the cut. That always happened with me, Darry would wrap me up and I would itch at it.

"Buck's ain't working. That's why I was over in your bathroom yesterday." She said a silent 'O.' I got up and showed her where she could brush her teeth and let her use my brush. After she was done I with it I rinsed it off and bushed my own. I smiled extra wide to show her my clean teeth and she did an intentionally creepy lip curl to show me hers. We ran into Buck on our way out of the bathroom. He started to check out Domino and I got jealous so I hurried her back into my room.

"Jealous much?"

"No, Dallas Winston doesn't get jealous."

"Uh-huh, just you wait boy I'm going to be the death of you."

"I'm sure." I replied harsher than I had intended to.

"Sorry." She said softly and cleared her throat. "So do you have some clothes for me or what?" She said louder than before.

"Um, yeah." I handed her the pair of jeans I wasn't wearing and a black t-shirt. She put on her bra without taking off the wife-beat. _Uber hot. _I thought.

"Can I keep this wife-beater on, I need something under my DX uniform later."

"Yea sure." I said while throwing on a white t-shirt. I sat on my bed and laced up my grey chucks and then watched as she threw on the t-shirt and tried to fit in the pants. Every time she let go of them they fell around her ankles. "Ha-ha, here I know how to make it fit." I stood up and pulled the pants back up. I held it to her waist and undid the button and then rolled it down so that you could see the inside of the pockets and a bit of the inside of the jeans. Then I buttoned the pants. She turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Tuff enough." She said admirably. She pulled the t-shirt back and twisted it and tucked the little 'tail' it made underneath so it was more form-fitting.

"You really are gorgeous." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. "Come on, you're gonna be late."

We got into Buck's car and took off towards the school. She didn't flinch at my high speeds and instead just lay back in the chair. We got into the parking lot in record time. I parked the car and looked over at her.

"Hey," I moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Would you be my girl?" Her eyes lit up and nodded. _Phew, I thought she was gonna bite my head off._

"I'd love to Dallas Winston." I took off my ring and placed it on her pointer. It was too big; she moved it around and settled for her middle finger.

"I'll pick you and the gang up at lunch; we'll head over to the grocery store. Then I'll pick you up after school for your shift and after work."

"Sheesh Dal, we don't have to be together all the time."

"You got jumped yesterday, I'm not about to let you out of my sight that easily, and you should know the Socs have it out for me. They jumped Sylvia when we were going steady, that's why be broke up." _I can't believe I'm telling her all this_. "You need to be extra careful now, ya hear?" She nodded.

"Thanks Dal," she paused, "for everything." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the car. I stared at her butt as she walked. She turned around and saw me looking and began to wiggle her hips even more. _She's right, that girl really is going to be the death of me._

**Soda's POV**

I was waiting at Two-bit and Domino's locker with the gang for my twin to show up. I was real worried about her; I've never seen Darry go off on her like that. I sure gave him a piece of my mind after. When Two-bit got a call from Dally last night and ole Dal said she was with him. That didn't ease me the slightest. Sure she was safe but my little sis was fragile and Dal might exploit that. He's a great guy…in a fight…but I don't trust him with my sister the slightest. He had a track record for having one night stands. I think he's only had two girlfriends compare that with 200 one nightstands and you'll have an idea of the anxiety I'm feeling.

"Hey Domino." Two-bit called her from behind me. I turned to see her, _Oh god, are those Dally's clothes? Okay Soda chill, she needed a change of clothes I mean she did stain her other ones with blood, yeah, that's it. _ As she got closer I walked over to her and gave her a soft hug.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Two-bit told me what happened after you left."

"How'd he know?"

There was a small pause before we said 'Dally' simultaneously.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yea, thanks Soda."

"No problem kiddo." We joined the rest of the group and started up a conversation trying to avoid anything that led to Darry.

"So Dally's gonna pick us up for lunch, we're gonna head to the grocery store."

"I'm out. There is this Greaser Gal I'm working on, names Jessica." I slapped Steve a five for trying to go after a girl like Jessica.

"Nice going bud, Well I promised Sandy I'd hang out with her today."

"Are you guys going steady yet?" Dom asked me. I just shook my head. "You know you're gonna have to ask her sooner or later." I was going to ask her for some 'female advice' when Two-bit jerked her away from the group. _I'll never understand that boy. _

**Domino's POV**

I must have been playing with the ring Dally gave me because Two-bit pulled me aside and started integrating me.

"Is that Dally's ring?"

"Hush up now Two-bit." I looked over at the guys and they were giving us questioning looks.

"Well? Is it?"

"Yeah, me and Dally are going steady." I said smiling.

"Wow, I've never known ole Dal to get into a relationship that fast."

"Well…" Two-bit's eyes bugged out of his head. _Oh no. _

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DALLAS!" _Two-bit I'm gonna slice you're head off! _ I looked around to see everyone look at us, including the gang.

"A little louder Two-bit I don't think the principal heard you!" I hissed. _Oh god, Soda's coming over, shit he's gonna be pissed._

"Dom, is that true?"

"Yea." I said quietly hoping that maybe Soda wouldn't catch that.

"Are you kidding me? He just used you and tossed you away like he did all the other girls, well when he shows up for lunch I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

"Soda just relax. Me and Dallas are going steady alright? He's even driving me to and from work to make sure I'm safe. I really like him Soda, I have for the past six months and I finally got my chance. Please don't mess this up Soda…besides, you don't need to be giving people pieces of your mind, you wouldn't even be able to find your own hand if you went and did that." I tried cheering him up.

"Oh come on now Domino. You know Sylvia got jumped by Socs just because she was his girl."

"I know Soda, he told me about that. Besides it won't do much good now because the Socs already have it in for me."

"I just want you to be safe." I hugged him close for that. Usually me and Soda didn't decide what to watch unless we asked each other so this was big step for us to start to go our separate ways.

"I'm getting older Soda, you've gotta trust me to make my own decisions. I'll always need you but please let me do this for me." Soda just nodded and threw his arms around my shoulders. _Now to deal with the rest of the gang. _


	4. The Domino Effect of Emotions

**Alright I take back my comment about Zizou, (Zinedine Zidane) being an idiot, if Materazzi said a racial comment to him, Materazzi deserves a lot worse than that head-butt and more power to Zizou. Anyway enough football talk, on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: The song "That was a crazy game of poker" is preformed by O.A.R. and I do not own it**

**Note to readers: The song That was a crazy game of poker was shortened to fit the story because it is an 8 min something song. (If you feel like you could dig it you should listen to the song its really good, Their a punk rock band but this song they sing doesn't fit that genre, one that does is Love and Memories, which is a kickass song!) AND THERE IS TEXT BETWEEN THE SONG LINES THAT YOU SHOULD READ. IT JUST FLOWS BETTER IF U DO, THOSE LINES WILL BE STANDARD TEXT AND THE SONG IS IN BOLD.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. Much Love! As a gift I got a 10 page update for you…well at least is says so on my Word Processor. **

**I SAW PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST, IT WAS SOO GOOD!..ENJOY XD **

**Chapter 4: The Domino Effect of Emotions**

**Domino's POV**

I sat in TechEd working on our second assignment of the year which was building a Go-Cart **(It's not that hard to imagine every year at my school we do it) **I was sitting in the seat I just put in wiping grease off my hand and admiring the ring Dallas had given me, I guess I was lost in my thoughts because I failed to notice Steve and Soda making their way to me with a couple of wrenches in their hands. They struck the frame of my cart making a great ringing noise in my ear.

"Ahh shit man. What do you have to go and do that for?" Soda pinched my nose and smiled.

"Back to reality Bebe, lunch bell rang." I climbed out of my cart and took off the navy coveralls the school supplied. I grabbed my bag in a hurry and turned back around to Steve and Soda, "See you guys after lunch."

"Be careful Dom." I gave Soda a curt smile.

"Aren't I always."

"Yea but I mean be careful of Dally," I noticed a cold look in Soda's eyes, that was really rare.

"And don't do anything with your _boyfriend_ that would put your mama to shame!" Steve interjected.

"Wouldn't' dream of it." It was Steve's turn to laugh.

"Yea sure thing doll." _We sure were a funny bunch I'll give us that much. _

I made my way over to the parking lot to see Dally, Pony and Johnny already there.

"Hey boys."

"Hey Domino, where's Two-bit?"

"He's got a lunch hour meeting with the principal, fooled around to much in Tech."

"Well hop in then sweet cheeks." Dally told me. Pony called shotgun and ran for it but Dallas made him move to the backseat.

"Sorry kiddo this seat is for my girl." Dally said with pride in his voice.

"Yuck."

"Oh yuck yourself Pone."

"Hold on girl."

"What" I gave Dallas one of my famous quizzical looks. He just reached over to me and started to rub my nose. "What in gods name are you doing?" He pulled his hand away and revealed the grease on his fingers.

"I'm going to kill Soda!" I began to rub my nose to make sure there was not a spot of grease on it, I'm pretty sure I looked like Rudolph when I was done. Within seconds we headed down to the grocery store. Dally asked me to get him a pack of Du Maurier cigarettes a Pepsi, and headed off to talk to some greasers in the parking lot. "Come on boys." I nodded towards the store and Pony and Johnny followed. "Go grab what you want and meet me at checkout, Pone grab 2 Pepsis for Dal and me eh?"

"Sure. Come on Johnnycakes."

I wandered around the store and came across some diet pills. I grabbed two packs and headed to check out.

"Hey boys," I noticed Johnny wasn't carrying anything. "Hey John-boy where is your lunch?"

"I don't have any money."

"Well go grab some stuff, I've got some."

"No it's alright."

"John, I'm gonna count to 10 and if you aren't back here by then with some food I'm gonna beat the living tar out of you. Ya here?" No one ever called Johnny 'John' but I figured to make my point I was going to have to try something different. It must've worked because his face went pale and he ran for the Pepsi cooler and some chips. I put the pills, 4 Pepsis and the chips on the belt making sure Pony and Johnny didn't see the pills; I asked the woman for 2 Du Maurier packs one for me and one for Dallas. She rang up the items and we headed outside.

"Dally!"

"See you later guys." He pounded fists with the boys. "Hey did you get my stuff?"

"Yeah here." I rifled through the brown bag for Dally's coke and fags **(A/N I hope no one gets offended by me calling them that, I just always do, it's the Brit inside me I guess!)**. We started to drive back and I handed Johnny and Pony the bag absent mindedly.

"Hey Domino, what are these pills for?" I looked of from my Pepsi and saw Pony holding up the bag with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Diet pills." I needed to keep this conversation as short as possible. I was not in the mood for a lecture from my little brother.

"What for babe?" Dally asked me.

"To clean the floor with, what do you think?" I punched him in the arm.

"I don't know Domino, they might not be safe. You're already a normal size."

"Lighten up Pone, their normal pills and they've got to be safe for them to sell it at a grocery store. Now don't give me the third degree about it!" I got pissed with every word.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry Pone, she's just PMSing." Dallas laughed as we got to school. I smacked his cheek and left the car grabbing my stuff as I left.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I left the principal's office with a new bounce in my step. I had beaten my record on how pissed I could get the principal. He was probably still steaming. When I turned the corner and slammed right into Domino.

"Sorry Dom."

"It's fine Two-bit."

"What's wrong?"

"Dallas." My blood bubbled, no one hurts my 'sister' and gets away with it.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really. He just---he's just being himself."

"Well, you tell me if he hurts you and I'll kick the crap out of him."

"Yea."

"Hey Two-bit, hey sis, you calm down yet?" Pony and Johnny came up to us and I pounded their fists.

"Peachy keen. How's Dally? Is he steamed?"

"Yea, but don't worry just give him a few hours. He said he'd be over tonight for poker."

"I don't know if I'm going home tonight, I'm not ready to see Darry." _Wow what Darry did and said really was chewing on her the wrong way. _I rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Well it's your lucky night; Darry said he's going out on a date and that we shouldn't wait up. So if he does come home, you'll already be in bed."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go tell the gang!" I chimed, this was good news, I needed to have a good drink and game with the boys.

"Two-bit." Johnny snapped me back from my daydream of beer.

"Yea boy-oh?"

"Um, school is what we're waiting for. We still have another class, then Dom's got work after school."

"Yea sorry Two-bit its gonna be another six hours before you can get ripped." Dom chastised me.

"Are you sure about that?" I opened up my leather jacked revealing a can of beer that I had stashed. I cocked an eye-brow at Dom. "Are you feeling alright, you should know me better than that." She slapped me on the chest.

"Oh, shut-up, come on we've got Photo next, **(A/N Do you think they would have a class like that back then?)** and I'm feeling a little clicker crazy!"

**Dally's POV**

I think I made 15 'U'-turns before deciding to suck up my pride and pick up Domino after school like I promised. She didn't deserve to get jumped again because she decided to be a bitch and smack me. _Okay so maybe I shouldn't have commented on the fact that she was PMSing. Whatever the sooner I get there the sooner I can drop her off, I care about the girl but I don't have to care about her right now…or was the saying 'I love you, but I don't have to like you right now'…aww who gives a shit. I'm really starting to go soft. _I would usually have a problem with that, but my life was in shambles right now. I turned to liquor instead of my father, I steal stuff instead of telling the people I love how I feel and I didn't have two dimes to rub together. Domino is like Johnny, she gives me the hope that there is good in the world, and that good doesn't mind hanging with a hood. **(A/N, no pun intended…well maybe a little, what can I say I love me a good rhyme.)**

I pulled up to the parking lot from the far side and I saw Domino have the same debate I was having with myself earlier. She stood there mumbling before she turned around and walked two steps, stopped again and steadied her hand she turned around twice so fast that it looked like a spontaneous spin.

"What the hell is this girl on?" I wondered to myself. Before she started to walk away again I honked the horn letting her know I was there to pick her up. She turned around and smiled hesitantly. "Hey," I said as she got in.

"Hi." She stared at her Converse as we pulled out.

"How was the rest of your day."

"It was—heh-well-um—there" she stopped and sucked in a breath. "Good…good." Oh god it was never good news when she started to stumble and laugh uncomfortably.

"What is it?" _I really need to learn how to talk to a chick, note to self: hang out with Soda more. _

"Well, we had a sub in photo."

"And…" I tried to get her to continue.

"I was just thinking about this whole Darry thing. I mean everyone tells me he means good, but I just don't see it. He can't call me his sister, because that would have to make him my brother, and no brother would ever hit his sister or say any of the things he's said to me. No. If he was my brother he'd be supportive and understanding, he'd say 'try harder next time' when I get a C+ in math and say 'good going, you really have some talent with a camera or a canvas' instead of 'stop wasting your time on these artsy-fartsy crap and spend more time in the academics so that you can get somewhere and be something."

"Wow, sounds like you really thought this through."

"Yea," She started on this whole ramble on how Darry doesn't love her or even Pony the way he loved Soda and himself. _Wow, since when were her and Pony tight? _She must have been talking for a while because the next thing I knew she was saying "Oh, we're here, well your speed ceases to amaze me." I parked the car and followed her in.

"Hey Taz."

"Hey Dal."

"How's business?"

"Would be better if I didn't have hoods like you leave here with the store under their jacket."

"Heh what can I say, I set records people try and break."

"Yea I guess. Hey Dom your shift starts in 5 so you better hurry it up."

"Yeah, sure, just let me get changed." She started to head to the employee bathroom and so I followed her.

"Hey don't close the door on me."

"Oh sorry, but I need to change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm serious Dally."

"So am I! Besides how are you gonna get that shirt off without hurting your ribs."

"So that was your plan."

"Yea-ah!" I squealed. _Oh god, did that sound just come from my throat?_

"Alright fine but no funny stuff, you're gonna get me in trouble with Taz."

**Dom's Pov**

_Oh boy oh, I am bored. I am soooo bored. Bored…board...bore…boar….the words have lost all meaning…like north…nor-th…no-r-th…no-are-th(-e)…Dude that's mind blowing. Mind, m-i-n-d…crazy_.

"Dom, HEY DOM! Are you listening to me!"

"Huh?" I looked up and Taz, the manager of the DX, was waving his arms like a madman in front of my face. "Oh hey man schup?" **(A/N that's right I spelt sup with a lisp effect _Snaps fingers)_**

"I'm closing up shop early, its been slow."

"It's been alright."

"Well usually when Soda's working it's a crowd but sorry you're just not bringing in the customers as much as I thought you would when I first hired you."

"HEY!"

"I'm just joshing."

"Heh, right. Can I borrow the phone to have Dal pick me up?"

"I'll drop you off."

"Okiez."

"Thanks." I waved off Taz after he left me off at my house.

"Hey I was just heading over to pick you up." Dal was standing in the doorway on his way to being drunk and naked…_well he didn't have his shirt on. Oh god. _

"There is no way I'm playing strip poker!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." It was strange, the way Dal stood in the doorway with the light illuminating him from behind, he looked as innocent as Soda…I shook my head knowing better.

We all sat around playing a game of poker like we always did, and I wasn't doing so well. I gave Two-bit a nudge in the ribs and winked. He just nodded and I slammed down my cards and began to sing the song me and Two-bit made up one night while we were playing poker with the gang. Everyone got extremely annoyed by the song, but that was the point. Every time Two-bit or I were losing all our money we just distracted everyone from the game with the song and a card fight and that way everyone got their money back when we lost track. We were sneaky like that.

**(Domino) Ohh myyyy  
20 throw down in my fist of rage  
and the man to my left has folded down **

"Oh come on Dom I'm winning do you really have to start that up again?" I just ignored Steve's comment and kept singing.**  
well Johnny doubled up with a royal flush  
I had three jacks and a pair of nines  
my mind is turning - just two shots more  
there's not much left to play  
well then dude walks in black hat on top  
What a mop, **I nudged Steve in the Ribs** I'm lucky  
It wasn't a county cop  
cause I'm just runnin out of time**

(Both) Who's up for game two  
(Domino) what to do?  
my wallet's gettin thin  
and I just lost my watch last night (Two-bit: I just watched my watch last night)  
well I gotta problem  
(Both) just one answer  
(Domino) gotta throw it all down  
(Both) and kiss it goodbye, Yeah!

(Domino) That was a crazy game of poker (Two-bit: That was a crazy game of poker)  
I lost it all (Two-bit: I lost it all)  
but someday I'll be back again  
And I, never to fold. (Two-bit: never to fold)

(Both) Who's up for game three  
(Domino) I can barely see the bourbon drowning next to me  
And I just lost it all  
(Both) well there's a man sittin next to me  
(Domino) Red, with smiling eyes  
It's funny  
(Both) I don't have no money tonight, yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

That was a crazy game of poker (Two-bit: That was a crazy game of poker)  
I lost it all (Two-bit: I lost it all)  
but someday I'll be back again  
And I, never to fold. (Two-bit: never to fold)

Bitty bop bop bop ba-da-bop (Two-bit scats while Domino makes drum sounds)  
(Two-bit) I say now skittleedat dat,  
(Both) Well how bout that?  
(Two-bit) I'm coming out the front never coming out the back

And I walked into the bar yesterday  
Cause I had something to do, something to say  
And Johnny walked in right behind me and I didn't turn around  
Til I heard the sound of his feet falling on the ground  
I looked over my shoulder and I saw a clown  
And I said what'cha doin' in the bar tonight.

(Both) So I said Johnny whatcha doing tonight?  
He looked at me with a face full of fright  
And I said, how bout a revolution?  
And he said right.  
I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah  
I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah, jah, jah, jah, jadda-oh

(Two-bit) I said that, was the craziest game of poker that I ever saw  
I said that, was the craziest game of poker that I ever saw  
But I'm not gonna quit and I'm not gonna stop  
Don't give a shit cause I got the drop  
Johnny just got two eyes just like mine  
And I'm feeling kinda funky, kinda fine  
And I drank a bottle of whiskey, 'fore I came  
Came to the bar to see what's the same  
I saw my man named Johnny sittin' across the table from me

(Domino) And to my left was a man, he had no chin 

I nudged Steve again while he complained about my 'below the belt' comment**  
Didn't really think about starting to sin  
The man to my right wasn't feeling kinda nice**

I threw my arm around Dally trying to cheer him up.**  
He looked kinda mad and I felt bad  
(Two-bit) Beacuse I took his money last night it's kinda funny  
But now I'm just struggling--  
I need a honey-bunny. **

I jumped into Two-bit's arms as we started to finish the song.**  
I don't know what to say anymore  
So I'm just gonna go out, anywho...**

Everyone else couldn't resist by the end and they jumped in on the chorus.

**So I said Johnny whatcha doing tonight?  
He looked at me with a face full of fright  
And I said, how bout a revolution?  
And he said right.  
I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah**

**I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah**

**I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah  
I say oh, you say ah  
I say revolution, and you say jah jah jah jah jadda-oh **

"Oh" We all winded down as Darry walked in.

"Talk about your buzz kill," I whispered to the group. Dally who was playing with his cards gave a half-stifled half-snorted laugh.

"What's going on?" Darry walked further into the house towards us. I just tensed up and stood for my room. "Dom," I didn't want to hear it.

I just marched into the bedroom without a word to him. _I'm going to kill Pony, he said Darrel was going out and wouldn't be back all night. That little brat is gonna wish he was the one gone all night when he deals with me. _

"Hey" I looked up to see Dally standing in the doorway.

"Either come in or stay out, if you leave the door open who knows what kind of animals are gonna make their way through." I referred to Darry as Dally stepped into my and Soda's room and closed the door.

"You know kid that mouth of yours is gonna get you in serious trouble some day."

"Too late," I laid my back against the wall as I sat on the bed.

"Hey," _Well that's a soft tone I never thought would come from Dally's mouth. _"I know he shouldn't have hit you, but he's really sorry. The tension is killing everybody."

"Sorry isn't good enough; I mean how many times has _he _told _me_ that?" Dally just gave a heavy sigh and sat next to me.

"Please, for me will you just consider making peace?" I gave in; my sulking expression went to a smirk with that line.

"Dallas Winston wants peace?"

"Hey like you said before, you're gonna be the death of me."


	5. Hold Up, Wait a Minute

**Chapter 5: Hold Up, Wait a Minute**

**Dom's POV**

I leaned in and gave Dallas a soft kiss. I pulled away but he drew me back for another…and another…and another.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Darry was fuming mad in the doorway of the bedroom. I gave huff and stood away from Dallas. _Damn if I ever needed a cigarette._ I spotted my leather sheepskin coat in the corner of the room; I knew it had my switchblade and cigs in them. I grabbed the jacked pulled it on. "I said what the hell are you two doing? Oh no young lady if you think I'm letting you out of here you're mistaken." I knew he wasn't going to let me go, and I hadn't even plan to leave that way. I walked over to the window and drew it up, before Dally or Darry could even move I slid out the window and through the houses.

I made my way down an alley that I knew all too familiarly. When I was eight Dad had yelled at me when he found a pack of cigs in mine and Soda's room, I knew it wasn't Soda's and I guess dad did two and thought it had belonged to me. Truth is I was eight and wasn't ready to start smoking so I ran away from home and sat in the alley bawling my eyes out. Then when I was 12 I ran away to the same alley, then again at 13 after Mum and Dad died, then at 14…twice…and here I was again, two years later and not a shade wiser as to where to go. The last time I was here Two-bit had found me and I told him how this was my little 'home away from home' kind of like the lot was to Johnny. I crouched down with my back against the wall and lit one up.

**Pony's POV**

As soon I heard Dally and Darry yell about 'What Dally was thinking' and how Darry 'Went and scared her off again' I was out the door looking for my sister. I knew what it felt like to have Darry think next to nothing of you, and it wasn't a hot feeling. I started to shiver and regretted not grabbing a jacket on my way out. I passed and alley and noticed a small figure against one of the walls. I watched her for a moment as she steadied herself with a long drag on her fag. She pushed her bottom jaw forward and narrowed her lips so that a steady stream of smoke flowed up and out of her mouth.

"Hey." She snapped her head in my direction.

"Well you're the last person I thought I'd see."

"Even after Steve?"

"Even after Steve." She confirmed.

"Well that's lousy."

"How do you mean?"

"Iunno," I shrugged, "I just think it's lousy that we ain't close, that I can't come and find you or you, me when we're feeling down."

"I ain't feeling down, I just don't feel like seeing Ape Face."

"I know what you mean. I have my fair share of fights with Dar."

"Yea, I know. You want to bum one?" She held up her pack and I took one gratefully. I cussed because they weren't Kools.

"You're a lot like Dal."

"Yeah?" That scared me.

"Don't worry kid, I just mean he likes his preference…that's redundant…I just mean that you'd rather have what you're use to. I think change scares Dal…does it scare you?"

"Yeah; especially when Mum and Dad died."

"Yea I get that."

"No I don't think you do," I was mad that she thought she understood how I felt about Mum and Dad. She didn't even shed a tear. "You never cried over Mum and Dad like I did."

"I did," She whispered so quietly, it almost made me think that she directed that more towards herself then towards me. "I had to be strong though, for Soda especially. We depend on each other like there's no tomorrow, and if one of us breaks, the other one can't."

"Why not?" She looked at me and for the first time since I could ever remember she had tears in her eyes.

"Because there wouldn't be anybody there to pick us both up."

"How about me? I managed to pull through okay." She cocked an eyebrow. "I ain't talking bout the nightmares, I'm just saying, me and Soda cried and we helped each other that way. You just sat their rubbing his back and Dar, well I can barley remember what Darrel was doing." We where silent for a good, long time. "Why do you hate me?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh Pony, I knew we weren't close but I didn't think you'd think that low of me."

"Huh?"

"I don't hate you. We just never got the chance to talk. I guess since me and Darry were so screwed up I figured Soda was the only brother that could I could be cool with because we were twins."

"So you don't hate me?" She threw her arms around me.

"Of course not Ponyboy, I'd do anything for you."

"Even break-up with Dallas?"

"Hold up, wait a minute **(A/N _Murphy Lee song playing _LEMME PUT SOME PIMPIN' IN IT!) **Since when do you have a problem with me and Dallas going out?"

"Well, I don't."

"Good." But I started up quickly again.

"But Soda does. He-doesn't-want-you-to-know-cause-he-thinks-that-you'll-be-uber-pissed-with-him-but-he-really-doesn't-like-it…he—he-he told me when you were at work. Said that's why he didn't go with us at lunch."

"Since when did Soda have a problem with this?"

"I guess since it started…" I trailed off. She gave a heavy sigh and flicked away her cig bud **(A/N is it bud, butt, or but? Or something else?) **

"Come on. Let's head home."

"I'm not ready to get into a row with Darry tonight."

"Fine, and I'll tell him that and I'm sure Two-bit and the gang will stick up with you on that and you can just go into your room."

"Pony."

"Please, for me. You said you'd do anything!" _Oh god am I whining? _

"Yeah alright." We started to walk home again and I watched my sister in amusement. I never realized how similar I was to her. Her head was obviously in the stars as she kicked along a rock. It wasn't her looks so much that was identical to mine, it was more of I could tell she dug sunsets and living in the movies like I did.

"Want to go see a movie with me sometime?" I asked

"I don't really dig beach movies, and the other ones I get to 'into' to see with someone else, it's like when someone looks over my shoulder at my sketchbook or something you dig?"

"Exactly." I gave her a toothy grin.

"I'd love to see a movie with you Ponyboy." She smiled back then stuck out her tongue. I shoved her lovingly and she was about to do the same to me when something caught her eye behind us. I was just about to turn around when she stopped me. She grabbed my arm just above my elbow pulling me faster. "Don't look at them Pony, just some Socs looking for some trouble."

"Hey purddy lady, oh and hello to you Greaser Gal." Her grip tightened on my arm.

"Do you have that blade me and Soda gave you for your last birthday." She hissed.

"No Darry took it away from me when you and Soda went to sleep that night."

"Ugh the fool." The car slowed and I could hear the engine rumble… I knew that engine anywhere, not just as a Mustang, but that Blue Mustang I heard roaring away from the lot one night when we found Johnny beaten half-to-death by Socs. The car stopped completely and I heard the sound of feet on the floor. _This cannot end well. _Domino let go of my arm and lit two cigs in her mouth and handed me one. She flipped up her collar and the lapels curled a little. I just hooked one thumb in a pocket and took long mean drags on cigarette. The group of Socs huddled around us. There were seven. I know Domino could handle one, maybe two with her blade, but lets face it men do have more arm power because of the testosterone, I could handle one, not so well but I could try my best. That wasn't going to cut it. Dom pulled out her switchblade and unleashed the blade with a complicated hand movement.

She had a cool calm look on her face and her bangs fell just above her eyelashes. She took a drag on the cig and then blew the smoke out of her nose.

"What are you thinking sweetie, you couldn't hurt a fly." One of the Socs said, I could tell he was the leader.

"Just thought I'd have a little fun."

"Funny," He said looking at the ground. He snapped his head back up and I caught a glimpse of his dark eyes. "We were thinking the same thing."

**Domino's POV **

As soon as I heard that I pushed Pony behind me because they all moved in front of us. I made sure we had stopped at the Alleyway that was three blocks behind our house. Pony's a hell of a runner and he could make it to the gang faster than me. They advanced on me and I turned my head back and told Pony to run for it. He nodded and ran for the gang. I shouldn't have turned my attention away from the group. I knew that. I also knew that the seven of my would have me down in seconds so as long as Pony was off I'd take whatever was coming to me gladly. I tried to block a couple of swings at me and deflected most that were aimed my head. Stupid mistake. I thought the less swings they took at my head would keep me conscious, but the pain bursting from cracked ribs was more than I could stand. I doubled over and took four strong hits to the head.

When I fell to the floor I took the stampeding of the gang till I heard one of them say that 'the little brat was back with friends.' I felt a pair of arms swoop me up but I couldn't muster up any energy to open my eyes.

"Dally?" my voice was so hoarse I barely recognized it. I felt the person who was caring me stop. I was suddenly aware of how high I was being held…Darry. I was soon dumped into another pair of arms that I knew all to well as Two-bit. "Thanks Timbit" **(A/N For those of you that have never been to the great Canadian doughnut shop known as Tim Hortons, or to us Canadians as Timmy Ho's a Timbit is like a small round two-bite doughnut) **Timbit was a nickname I gave Two-bit when I was drunk and couldn't say his name properly. I had tried to thank him for taking such good care of me, he told me he'd always help me out as long as I was his little Timbit.

"Anytime Don Juan." I smiled and fell asleep in Two-bit's arms as he carried me home.


	6. Emo Music?

**Chapter 6: Emo Music?**

**Darry's POV**

I dropped Domino into Two-Bit's arms and walked home ahead of the group. I felt sick to my stomach, and not for the reason I thought I would. A real brother would have felt sick at the fact that his sister ran out of the house because of him and that, as a result, landed her into another run-in with the Socs. But I didn't. That's what made me sick; I am disgusted with myself. Had all the things she said to me been true? Was I really that big of a jerk to her? _You were out of line and you know it…but so was she. I never told her to leave the house just because I was there…but then again I yelled at her for being locked in a bedroom with Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston. _I looked over my shoulder and saw him next to Two-Bit moving her hair out of her face...her face that was beaten and bruised. _Ugh, my little sister was attacked by Socs again. Those guys had it coming. _I was getting mad now, no longer at myself, but at the Socs that think they can walk all over our territory and jump us. This hadn't been the first time a member of our group had been jumped by Socs. Johnny had the worst run-in a few months back, but over the years, Two-Bit had been jumped and beaten into a coma that lasted for 4 months, Dally had gotten ribs cracked and black-eyes…nothing new. Pony almost got slashed up by a drunken group of Socs; thankfully Steve had come along and helped him out. Steve and Soda have been jumped countless times, but they are always together and manage to scare them off. _That's it. We have to have an all out rumble with these guys. _I opened the door to the house and didn't bother to hold it open for Two-Bit, I just headed straight into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and then headed off to the bathroom for my pain killers. I grabbed the bottle and headed to my room. My muscles were aching from a long day's work, date that had gone bad and my head was running circles around me…_And it's all my dumbass of a little sister's fault. If only she was smart enough to avoid trouble, she almost got Ponyboy beat because of her incompetence. Stupid bitch. _

I woke up in the morning with a start, I hadn't remembered falling to sleep last night…_last night? _The events of the previous night came rushing back to me. _Domino got beat bad. _My stomach dropped and for a split second I was happy that I was human to feel the worry…that is until my anger got the better of me. I walked out of my room and noticed the lack-of noise in the house. I was the first one up so it was my turn to make breakfast. I did a quick check of who was in the house so that I could make enough food. Pony was in his room and I could see from the hall that Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Soda were sleeping the in the living room. _Wait? Soda? _I opened the door to Soda and Domino's room and sure enough there was my sister lying in bed bandaged and that hood Winston next to her resting his head on her shoulder. _Son of a bitch._

I walked back into the kitchen and made enough food for six. If Domino and Dallas wanted to be together and she wanted out of here so bad, they could go find their own breakfast. I wasn't being too mature for a twenty year-old, but I had the right to be mad. _I think I do at least. _The smell of my famous scrabbled eggs, with cut-up hot dogs thrown in, woke everyone slowly. **(A/N, I'm not an egg person at all, but when I do eat them, they have to have hot dogs in it!)**

"Smells great Dar," Steve slapped me on my back and grabbed a plate. I loaded his up and waited for the others. We were all sitting eating and the couple was still sleeping, or at least I thought so.

"Mmm, something smells great." Domino walked in with a sports bra and boxers. A tensor was wrapped around her abs and stopped just above her navel. She rubbed her eyes with her firsts and winced as she accidentally rubbed her left eye which had quite a shiner on it.

"You alright babe?" Dally came up behind her, clad only in his jeans, and wrapped his arm around her, resting his wrist on her waist.

"Uh-huh. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and hot dogs," Pony replied finishing his last bite.

"Cool," She walked towards the skillet on the stove, but before she uncovered it I interrupted.

"It's empty," I grunted. I put my empty plate in the sink and went to get ready for work.

**Domino's POV **

"Well thanks guys."

"Sorry Bebe, we thought Darry made enough for everyone." _Darry. Huh, no wonder me and Dal didn't have any food left for us. _

"Right, because he's so generous like that." I grabbed the Advil from the cabinet and took 4. I was sore all over and had a swollen bottom lip. Dally thought it was cute and thought it made me look tough. I looked over at Soda who was glaring at Dally and my close proximity. As soon as he saw I caught him, he turned happy-go lucky and started his morning routine to look for his work clothes. It was Saturday so he started bright and early. I ignored everything that was going on around my and focused on my grumbling stomach._ I was going to have to eat something sooner or later. _I heated up the flat-plate and made some chocolate-chip pancake batter.

"Oooh! Choco-chip Pancakes! I want-y! I want-y!"

"Two-Bit you just ate." I pointed out

"So? I'm a growing boy!"

"Me too!" Steve, Pony, Johnny and Dally chimed together. I had made enough batter for Dally and I so I made another two batches and added it on top. It was a good hour before I had finished everything. The boys came for their pancakes as they came off but I had waited till the very end to eat. I dried my hands and took my plate into my room. _Now where did I put those diet pills? _I grabbed my purse and popped two into my mouth not bothering to read the instructions. Before I sat down I put in my Nada Surf CD titled The Weight is a Gift. Just the thing I needed. I'm a 'lyrical person' meaning 5 minutes after I buy the CD, I have the cover insert in my hands, the CD in the stereo and start pouring over the lyrics analysing every word.

Nada Surf was my number two favourite band, under AC/DC of course. Every time I needed some time to myself to think things over, or when I was feeling really crappy I just put the CD in and everyone knows to leave me alone. _Mmm Pan-cake-y goodness!_

**Dally's POV**

"Oh god she's at it again." I was sitting in the living room with Pony and Johnny. Steve had left for work with Soda and Two-Bit went to his house for a new change of clothes and a 'hey' to his mum.

"Just chill Dal." Johnny told me.

"Chill? Chill? She's sitting in her room listing to crap music like she always does when she tries to 'clear her head' with the stuff that's happened over the past few days I'm not so sure she should be alone with herself."

"She's not suicidal Dal," Pony was pissed I was talking about his sister like that.

"I know, I'm just saying she need company not emo music."

"I have ears! Besides The Used and MCR are emo music" I head her scream from her room.

"You have those CDs too!" I yelled back

It was another twenty minutes before she came out of her room. Pony and Johnny had gone to The Nightly Double and Two-Bit hadn't been here since morning. I was watching TV when she stood in front of it.

"I'm trying to watch, and your fat ass isn't helping" I Joshed. She said nothing; instead she had a serious look on her face. "Sup?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay, turn the set off would ya?" I had no idea where the remote for the TV was.

"Right so." She was silent for two minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"You just gonna sit here? You called this 'meeting'" I said using 'rocker quotes' to emphasize meeting **(A/N That's right DANE COOK's rocker quotes!)**

"I can't see you anymore." She blurted out. _Oh god, was this what she was contemplating all morning?_

"I'm right here baby!" She looked up and into my eyes.

"I'm serious Dal."

"I know you are but—why!" She completed me and was melting my icy exterior. I needed her if I was ever to become a better person. "Is this because of the Socs jumping you? Oh man I'm going to get those goons."

"No—it's not that."

"Than what is it?"

"I have a responsibility to my family Dallas."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Pony told me last night that Soda has a problem with my and you dating."

"Oh god! Did you honestly think everyone was going to be okay with this? He'll get over it."

"Soda's my twin and trust me when I know when he sets his mind to something he sticks to it."

"That's a crap reason and you know it! Just tell me the truth, you don't love me like you said you did and don't want anything to do with me. You're going to toss me out the door just like _my _family did and everyone I have ever known has."

"Daly it's not like that!" I couldn't take her anymore. I exploded.

"Of course it is! You're just like everyone else. As soon as I let you in you leave me for dead! It's crap. And you wondered why I was so hard. THIS IS WHY! I knew I should have never let you in. I should've known this wouldn't have ended well."

"Dallas, I'm still here for you!"

"No." I stood up and looked her straight in the eye; I've never been so cold and hard before. "You've never been here for me." With that I stormed off to find some liquor and an easy lay.


	7. The Double and Trouble

**Chapter 7: The Double and Trouble**

**Soda's POV**

_God damn I could kill Steve right now. That damn lucky bastard. I finally get the courage to ask Sandy out and as soon as I'm going to say it she butts in with 'Do you think Steve likes me? He's awfully good-looking.' I mean I'm supposed to be the movie-star good-looking one. I guess not!_ I slammed the door to our house and made for the fridge.

"Hey Soda what's wrong?" My twin sister came into the kitchen brushing her wet hair while I pulled out a beer.

"Nothing," I sneered.

"Soda, I know you, something's wrong."

"You don't know me! You barely even noticed me since you started dating Dally.

"Okay first, I know you better than you know yourself, and second me and Dally had only been dating for like two days." I stopped just before I took a sip. _Hot dang did she say had! _I looked at her hand and sure enough, Dally's ring was missing.

"What do you mean had?" I tried to play it cool.

"We broke up."

"So that's it huh? He sleeps with you and then dumps you. Well I'm going to murder him right after I murder Steve."

"I broke up with him Soda! And what's Steve done to get your knickers in a bunch?"

"Sandy thinks he's 'awfully good-looking'" I mocked her shrill voice. _Her sweet…soft voice... _

"Aw Soda." She gave me a hug and grabbed a beer for herself. We sat down on the couch and talked the afternoon away.

**Domino's POV**

I left Soda on the couch were he was currently catching a few 'Zs' and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dom, it's Two-Bit, how you holding up." I sighed. How was I feeling I just broke up with my boyfriend, got jumped by Socs last night and was starved.

"Peachy Kean."

"Good! So I was hoping you'd want to hang out with me Johnny and your kid brother tonight at the Double," The Double is what Two-Bit called The Nightly Double for short. If he could say anything, he wanted to say it shorter. He even went around for a few months calling everyone by their first initial which confused the hell out of me Darry and Dally…and Steve and Soda. Two-Bit sure wasn't the sharpest marble in the shed.

"Sure."

"Bring your make out buddy with you if you want."

"That won't be happening anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Coles notes version or full-length?"

"Coles notes." Right, stupid me, wasn't I just thinking about how Two-Bit liked it short…that's dirty.

"Soda had a problem with me and Dally so I broke it off."

"Bummer, but I don't see why you broke it off. I thought you were in love with him or something."

"So did I. But what else was I to do, I mean Soda is my better-half, without him I'd have nothing," He interrupted.

"You'd have me, the rest of the gang and Dallas!"

"You don't get it, it's a twin thing. We're always making sure the other is okay and protecting them all the way through things."

"But Dally needs protection too. You know in the short 48 or how-many-ever-hours-you-guys-were-dating, he actually used pleases and 'thank you's' He didn't beat on me for cracking jokes and he was happier."

"Two-Bit I don't know what to do." I looked over at Soda's figure on the couch, I could tell his breathing pattern changed and he was awake now. "Listen I'll see you in bout a half hour kay?"

"Okay, meet me at the hole in the gate. I'll have the kiddos with me. Be safe, and if you can get someone to walk you, the Socs really have it out for you now."

"Yea I know." I tried to make it look like hadn't seen Soda had awoken and so I walked away.

"Dom? Where are you?" _What a faker!_

"I'm getting changed."

"Where you headed?"

"Double."

"Can I come with?"

"Be ready in a half." I heard him jump off the couch…okay more like fall off and then quickly stand up to play off the fact that he just fell…then run to his room. I had a quick shower and pulled my hair up in a bun. I threw on my green toque, brown pull-over and a pair of ripped jeans and headed to the kitchen. I still had 15 minutes till Soda and I had to leave so I decided I could treat myself to a piece of cake. I reached for my purse, and popped a few diet pills in my mouth, chased it with water and searched for the cake. There was none, looks like I was going to have to bake one myself…

**Continued……**

I mixed the batter and put the cake in the oven just as Soda came into the kitchen and he was miraculously fully dressed. We still had five minutes and Darry was due back from work so I figured if I faked doing something Darry would be home to finish off the cake.

The plan worked and Soda told Darry to finish off the chocolate cake because we were headed to the movies. We met up with Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy outside of the Nightly Double.

"Hey guys," Soda and I chimed,

"Hey," Johnny and Pony replied.

"Hey Domino," _Oh I hope Two-Bit isn't going to hold a grudge against Soda for the whole Dally debacle. _

"Come-on Johnny move that small ass of yours." Me and Johnny were the last to go through the fence and I'll be damned if he wasn't taking his sweet time. When he was finally through, I laid back and shimmed underneath the fence. I went to pull myself up using the fence as help, but the pressure of me pulling down on the fence made the spiked edges graze my shirt. I was glad this wasn't my AC/DC t-shirt and that I still had a tensor on because my t-shirt had a few rips in it now and my skin would have been likely to look the same.

**Pony's POV**

We sat down in the back of the Double where there were chairs set up for people who didn't have cars. The movie looked interesting; it was one of those murder mysteries and not some lame beach movie. I looked over at Domino and she was staring at the screen wide-eyed and completely into it. I thought it was going to be a good night until I heard a familiar chuckle and a woman moan. _Oh Shi---nanigans. _

"So Dally, did you wanna head back to my place." I looked over at Domino and I knew she heard...her eyes were no longer wide-eyed but narrow and cold. She looked two rows down and there he was sitting with some blonde on his lap.

"That Skeze!" Domino picked up her coke and threw it at Dally and the chick hitting Dally square in the head. She stood up and started to storm out of the Nightly Double.

"Dom! What the hell girl! Come back, the movies not over." Two-Bit was trying to grab Domino to bring her back while Soda was standing next to her rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. I saw Dally steaming mad. He tried to get up and over to Domino but he swayed a little,_ oh god he's drunk, this cannot end well._ I rushed after Dally which didn't take a long time because I rock the track and Dallas was still tipsy…_durr. _

"What the hell is your problem bitch?" Dally sneered.

"My problem? My problem? You are the one that broke up with me!"

"That was this morning!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHEN YOU DID IT, the fact is you still did it!"

"So you just go traipsing off with the next whore you meet?"

"Michelle is not a whore!" She pointed behind him where the Michelle girl was draping over Curly Shepard. "That's not the point!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone Dallas, you've cause enough trouble." _Oh Soda you idiot, you are the one that wanted them to break up in the first place, oh god I TOLD DOMINO THAT LAST NIGHT, that's why her and Dal weren't together. It's my entire fault…_

"Don't you start in on this; this is as much your fault as it is hers!"

"What's that suppose to mean."

"It means if you didn't stick your noise in other people's business--,"

"I'm looking out for my sister!"

"You call breaking her up with a guy that's in love with her looking out for her!"

"WOULD YOU BOYS JUST STOP IT?" Domino looked all sweaty and her hands were shaking. "I've had enough of this, the both of you!" She turned and ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Now look what you've done." Soda remarked. Dallas didn't answer, he just curled his fingers into a fist and hit Soda straight in the jaw, _and I guess that's his way of answering. _

After Dallas left, Two-Bit, Soda, and Johnny, whose been more quiet than usual, stood with me at the door of the girl's bathroom waiting for Domino. It had been an hour and she was still in there doing god knows what.

"Hey! Hey Marcia!" Two-Bit waved some good-looking brunette Soc over.

"Hey Two-Bit. How's it hanging?"

"Good, good, listen could you do me a favour?"

"As long as it's not dirty Two-Bit Matthews,"

"No it's nothing like that, you see my friend went in there 'bout an hour ago and never came out, I was wondering if you could check on her for me?"

"Sure what does she look like?"

"5 foot seven, Blue jeans, grey t-shirt **(A/N I can't remember what I dressed her in before or if I even mentioned it) **and she has her hair in a ponytail, Brunette. Can't miss her because she's probably the only greaser gal in there." Two-Bit was right, the only girls that really went to these washrooms were the Socs, to powder there nose in the middle of the date, golly come to think of it I don't even think anyone went in the bathroom since Domino went in. I guess it's because the four of us looked like hoods and were standing around it. Marcia came out quite quickly with no Domino in sight.

"Two-Bit you'd better come help her." _What was this girl talking about?_ The four of us ran into the bathroom to find my older sister passed out on the floor.

**Dun-Dun-Dun, I don't really like cliff-hangers and avoid writing them at any cost but hey, I'm tired, hungry and am never spending eight hours shopping again especially after wearing stilettos for most of the day!**


	8. Smashed Into Pieces

Hey guys, thanks for all the positive feedback you're rocking my fish tank! Don't forget if you missed the second-half of chapter 7 it's continued in the same chapter after I reposted it! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song entitled Smashed into Pieces which is preformed by Silverstein

**Chapter 8: Smashed into Pieces**

**Two-Bit's POV**

I bent over Domino and checked her pulse, it took me several minutes but I finally felt a weak thump through her neck.

"She's still alive but her pulse is weak and unsteady, Pony run over to the house and tell everyone to meet us at the hospital. Johnny, Soda and I will go outside and get my car." They still stood above me in shock. "Well what are you waiting for! Soda give me some hand here will ya?" Soda helped put Domino into my arms in a way that wouldn't hurt her still damaged ribs. We silently walked out of the bathroom when I noticed how heartbroken Soda was. Two steady streams of tears were running down his face and he was practically chewing off his lips.

I laid her in the backseat and climbed into my own hitting the gas so fast that Johnny and Soda barely had time to close the doors. Johnny was sitting next to me and his face was as pale as it was when the Socs jumped him, and that's saying something. I took a quick glance in the backseat and noticed Soda cradling his twin's head and whispering assurances to her still unconscious form.

"How is she?"

"She's not getting any better, and starting to feel a bit cold. I—I don't know what to do Two-Bit, please tell me what to do!"

"I don't know Soda." I finally broke down and let my tears loose; I couldn't hold it in for much longer. Domino was as much my sister as she was Soda's and it hurt to see her almost lifeless. "She's been through so much these past few days and it's not fair! It's not fair. Why is it always the good people that get hurt? Why can't it be the Socs?"

"We always had it worse, and we always will." Johnny said as he fiddled with the rip in his jeans. I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes so I could at least see the road but I was doing a pretty crappy job of it.

I managed to make it to the hospital in record time. Soda already had Domino in his arms and rushed into the hospital before I could complete my stop.

**Soda's POV**

"Help! Somebody please help my sister!" I announced my presence in the emergency room.

"Oh my god, Laura go and get a stretcher **(A/N I think that's the proper name for the rolling beds, because for some reason I'm thinking stretchers are like back/brace boards.) **What happened to her?"

"I—I-dunno-one-minute-she-went-in-the-bathroom-and-then-she's-not-coming-out-Marcia-went-in-and-came-out-to-tell-us-and-she-was-there-just-lying-and-and-and. Please help her!" I choked out

"We'll do our best son." The doctor told me. I watched as they took her from my arms and laid her on down, I watched as they began to work on her as they rolled her down the hall, and I watched my twin sister hold on for dear life. I just hope its not the last time I ever see her alive.

I felt the gust of cold wind behind me as the gang all entered. I didn't have to turn around from where I was standing staring at the hall, I felt the tension and the soft pats on my back comforting me. Everything was happening so fast that lines were blurring. Before I knew it I was sitting in the waiting room with the whole gang, minus Dally, Darry was on my right clutching me shoulder tightly and tears brimming in his eyes while Ponyboy was on my left sobbing loudly. The rest of the gang was like me, my face in my hands and tears falling. _This was not happening. Not to us again. _

"I've gotta tell Dally." Two-Bit stood, and I followed his action.

"Don't you dare tell that bastard anything; he doesn't deserve to know."

"Yes he does, he loves her more than all of us! Maybe even put together!"

"Two-Bit I'm warning you."

"You? Warning me? Bring it on tough guy."

"Don't you even begin to think that she would want Dallas here. You don't know what she wants."

"Oh and you do? She loves Dallas; she's been in love with Dallas for months now--,"

"Hold on when did this--,"

"SHUT UP DARRY! I'm trying to say something! Three think you're her brothers and that you know what's best for her? You've got to be shitting me! Darry, the way you've been treating her I'm just surprised that she hasn't killed herself, Soda, you control every inch of her life more than Darry whether you know it or not. And Ponyboy, you don't have a clue what her favourite colour is or anything she likes so you have no right to be crying your eyes out!"

"Don't tell him what he has the right to do." Darry yelled louder than Two-Bit. The nurses were all staring at us by now and boy was I embarrassed.

"You know what I'm leaving. And when I get back Dallas WILL be with me!" Two-Bit stood and left.

"He has a major point just so you know." Steve told me and left, taking Johnny with him.

**Two-Bits POV**

I was about to pull out of the parking lot when two of my doors opened and Steve and Johnny sat in the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Same as you," Steve simply stated.

"Why?"

"Because, you're not the only one who wants to make sure she's happy."

"Good to hear."

"So where are we headed." Johnny asked

"Buck's place. I'm pretty sure either Dallas is there or Buck knows where he is."

"Good." Johnny stated.

It was going to be a long drive to Bucks and most likely silent so I opted to turn on the Radio and blared the first song that was on the radio

"_**Never Again.  
I'll slit my throat with the knife I pulled out of my spine.  
Maybe when you find out that I'm dead,  
you'll realize what you did to me.**_

And if my lungs still let me breathe,   
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took out.

No, I won't let it go.  
Douse myself in gasoline  
So Don't save me when you come into the fire.   
I'd rather die than have to see your smile.

And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away.

You made me swear  
You made me swear  
I, I can't sleep.  
Realize all these things that you took from me.  
Smash my heart (you made me swear)  
into dust (you made me swear)   
Suffocate my mind (you made me swear)  
Tear at me from inside (you made me swear)

_**  
Smash apart what you created."**_

"Damnit Two-Bit would you turn it off already." The song was clearly getting to Steve, _I must admit it's getting to me too. _

We pulled into Buck's and got out of the car. Steve knocked on the door and we waited.

"Yeah?" Buck answered the door.

"Hey Buck; is there a chance Dallas is here?" Steve asked.

"Yea, but he don't want no visitors. I've never seen him so pissed."

"Listen it's important we need to talk to him." I interrupted.

"Not my problem buddy."

"It's going to by your problem if you don't let us in" I flicked out my switch.

"Alright kid take it easy. He's in his room; it's second on the right" **(A/N…and straight on till morning. PETER PAN RULES!)**

We climbed the stairs in a hurry and opened Dally's door.

"Dallas! Listen man," He was awoken from his slumber by my loud voice.

"What the fuck? I told Buck no visitors. I don't want to talk to you shit heads."

"Well you're going to once you find out what's happened."

"I told you boy I don't give two shits what happened; I was sleeping!"

"Domino's in the hospital." Steve said before Dallas got any further off the topic at hand.

"She's what!" _Note to self: If I ever want to wake up Dallas fast, tell him Domino is in the hospital. _

"After you left the Nightly Double, she never came out of the bathroom, Two-Bit sent Marcia in and she found her passed out on the floor. We all met up in the hospital, she's not off to well man." Steve told Dally. Dally didn't say anything, instead he looked at me with a look telling me to continue telling him what happened to her.

"Listen Dal, I ain't no doctor but he pulse was unsteady and weak, Soda said she was getting colder and she wasn't regaining consciousness." Dally was up and getting dressed now.

"Well why are you all here and not with her?"

Johnny answered his question. "Two-Bit had it out with her brothers and when he was done we left with him."

"Why'd you do that Two-Bit?" We were now headed down to my car.

"Because they have no idea what she wants."

"And what does she want?" I looked at Dally who sat shotgun.

"She wants you."


	9. Electric Blue Sound Waves

Hey Guys! I'm glad you guys are liking it, I'm loving the feedback! Don't be afraid to criticize anything you don't like. And are you guys still iffy about the whole music thing? I'm trying not to put too much modern VIPods and MP3 type stuff into it, but at the same time I think that the music really helps develop the character, especially if you know the bands. Btw if you like rock listen to Approach the Bench by The Audition. It's kickass. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too out of character for Dally but I wanted to give him a more 'human' side

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Approach the Bench which is preformed by The Audition

**Chapter 9: Electric Blue Sound Waves**

**Dally's POV**

I knew it hurt Two-Bit to admit that Domino didn't want him like she wanted me now, but I couldn't focus on that now. All I could think of is how I let her down, let her hurt me and herself during the process, and how she I fighting for her life right now. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny hadn't stayed in the hospital long enough to find out the Doctors diagnosis but I was going to be there soon and I wouldn't leave without her by my side.

Two-Bit stopped at the emergency doors to let me out of the car, Steve and Johnny followed me as Two-Bit parked the car. I ran up to the nurse at the admissions desk.

"Can you tell me where Domino Curtis is?" I rushed her as much as I could until she looked it up on the computer.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Curtis' family has strongly requested no visitors."

"Listen, I really have to see her."

"I understand that sir, but I am not permitted to divulge that information."

"Hey Lady! The love of my life is fighting for her life, for some reason unbeknownst to me, and I really need to let her know I'm here for her, so forget what here family wants me and these guys," I pointed to Steve, Johnny and Two-Bit that had just joined us, "are as much family to her as anyone else. Now are you going to let a small matter of DNA stop us from being there with her?"

"Room 268" I thanked her and I didn't care about my image at this moment, I just needed to hold my girl.

We got to the door and Darry was standing outside of it.

"You guys aren't coming within 5 feet of her, so you best leave."

"Go screw yourself superdope." I mustered up all my strength and pushed him out of the way. I opened the door and ignored Soda and Pony's angered words. I just focused on Domino who was lying on the bed. She was paler than her original soft tan, her eye makeup was smeared down her cheeks, and her eyes were looking straight at me. At first I thought she was going to kick me out, yell at me or get Darry to kick my ass; instead a smile slowly creped across her features.

"Hey pretty boy." Her voice was so hoarse and she sounded so broken that it shattered my heart.

"Hey." _Real smooth Dal, that's all you can think of? _"How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess."

"Excuse me what's all the commotion?" The Doctor came in and tried to stop the yelling that was going on around us. I hadn't even noticed that the rest of the boys were fighting, I was completely focused on Dom.

"What happened to her?" Two-Bit stopped bickering with Soda and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, I could tell that the doctor hadn't even told Darry, Soda and Ponyboy what happened.

"Well it seems like she passed out due to malnutrition, I ran some tests and noticed a high dose of a supplement we traced to a common dieting pill. Now we have the IV hooked up to her to give her back some of the nourishment she has lost and we will be keeping a close eye on her. Also we have the matter to discuss about Domino attending some sort of group to help with her problem."

"You mean like an AA meeting for skinny people?" I was perplexed; I never knew they had such things.

"Something like that son, now Ms. Curtis needs plenty of rest, one of you can stay with her but the rest of you will have to leave. After the doctor walked out of the room the commotion started about who was going to stay. I somehow got pulled into the yelling and we barley even noticed Domino's hoarse voice.

**Domino's POV**

"I SAID STOP IT!" _Ohh that's going to kill my throat by the morning. _"Listen! It's my decision on who stays, and I want Dallas to stay with me."

"Listen Domino you're in no shape to be making any decisions." Soda told me. _Who the funk died and made him boss? _

"Soda don't you dare start. Ever since Mum and Dad died, or hell even before that, I had put your feelings before my own and I'm tired of it. You know when I was lying in this bed, before you three came in, I realized that I love Dallas and no matter what you think of him, I'm staying with him." Soda didn't even retaliate he just gave me the iciest glare I've ever seen from him, and left the room. After a few more moments of silence and the rest of the boys followed.

I turned my head to Dallas and tried to say something but nothing came.

"You don't have to say anything." He took my face in his hand and gave me the sweetest kiss I've ever had.

"I'm so sorry Dally; I never meant to hurt you. I'm just glad I realized how much I really needed you before it was too late."

"You scared me good Domino Kathleen Curtis."

"Who said you could use my full name mister?"

"I did."

"Well then I guess it's okay." I pulled him in for another kiss. We kept going until he pulled away.

"You need to rest little lady."

"Who you calling little? Jerk," he smiled.

"Bitch," he sneered back.

"Theodore."

"Now how did you know my middle name?"

"Because I'm good like that."

"Yes you are." He pulled the covers over me and closed the light. He lay back in the hospital chair and I fell asleep wanting to marry that man.

**Two-Bit's POV**

The doctor stopped me in the hall and told me that Domino could go home this morning and gave me a strict talk on what she is to eat. I tossed away the pamphlet he gave me. _This doctor doesn't know shit; I know how to get my sister back on her feet; Chocolate cake and Beer. _

"AH I'M BLINDED!" I screamed

"Two-Bit! Next time knock you nitwit."

"You know I never thought I'd be so glad to have you scold me." I told Domino.

"Yeah, yeah. So when am I out of this hell hole?"

"As soon as you get up and get dressed…and stop feeling up Dallas."

"Shut up Two-Bit." He told me.

"Oh, by the way I got you a 'get better soon' gift." She jumped up and gave me a large hug. _Thank god the doctor had unhooked her from all those machines earlier, or else she'd be on the floor in seconds. _

"Well? Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie."

"Gimmie, Gimmie doesn't get, don't you know your manners yet?" I sing-songed.

"Yes I do, very well, so gimmie, gimmie anyhow." She sang back.

"It's at home, it was too big."

"OH! A big gift! Thank you Two-Bit." She gave me a kiss on the lips and I quickly wiped away her spit.

"Ew! Wo-man! Are you nucking futz?"

"Yeah! Go wash your mouth; I don't want to be kissing Two-Bit germs." Dally added. She just stuck out her tongue at both of us. "You know, as awesome as that tongue piercing is I'm getting sick of seeing it. Don't you have any other comebacks?" Dally chastised.

"Hmm." She pretended to think and I knew no good could come of this. She balled up her hand into a fist and slugged Dally in the arm.

"Ohh that's it you're going to get it now." He picked her up and spun her around.

"Dally put me down!" A nurse walked in and scolded Dally.

"And you." She pointed at Domino. "What happened to your hospital gown again?" I did a double take of Domino and sure enough she was only clad in her bra and underwear. It didn't faze me. Growing up in a house full of boys Domino had pretty much lost any normal modesty a decent girl would have.

"It's an uncomfortable paper gown there ain't no way in hell you're getting back in that."

After Domino was ready and the nurse discharged her from the hospital I dropped them off at the Curtis' house which was deserted. I told Domino where to find her 'Two-Bit, five finger discount specialty gift' and drove off leaving her with Dally.

**Dally's POV**

We entered the house and Domino immediately ran to her room to find the gift. She didn't come back out and instead screamed.

"What's wrong?" I yelled over to her.

"Come look what Two-Bit got me!" I walked to her bedroom and saw an electric blue coloured electric guitar with a built-in amp.

"Dang that's sweet." I told her.

"Hell yea it is. But I only know how to play a few songs; I'm going to have to find someone to teach me."

"I know how to play." _Great Dally let that slip out, dumbass! Now she's gonna ask how I learned._

"Really? When did you learn how to play?"

"When I was in New York." I answered like it was no big deal.

"Really? I never thought you to be the musician type."

"Hey what do you expect? I always knew you'd want to fall for a rock star."

"Ahh, but what you got wrong is that I'm always with the drummer." I slapped her lightly upside the head.

"Ow, dick."

"Oh but you know you love it." Her face flushed red.

"So can you play me something?" She tried to change the subject.

"_Sigh _I don't know, what do I get out of the deal?"

"Me." She said with a sexual tone.

"Seems like a fair trade." I picked up the guitar and made sure everything was set right before I started. "Now if you tell anyone about this I'm going to kick your ass alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go on and swoon me with your song." I struck the guitar a couple times before I started.

"**The crimes I've committed**

**Aren't heard by any judge and**

**There are only two**

**In this courtroom**

**And I must confess.**

**What's done is done and I'm not**

**The type that can be conned**

**Into being convinced.**

**We both know this.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**(ashamed of this, I'm not)**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**These acts of immorality are**

**The only things keeping me quiet.**

**Can't you just accept**

**The fact that I'm only as loyal as my options?**

**I can't believe that**

**You would ever trust me.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**(ashamed of this, I'm not)**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**You could call me a rolling stone,**

**'cause I'm always on the road.**

**Every,**

**Night I,**

**Wonder if you're there alone.**

**You could call me a rolling stone,**

**'cause I'm always on the road.**

**Every,**

**Night I,**

**Wonder if you're there alone.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook.**

**I should be ashamed of this, I'm not.**

**(ashamed of this, I'm not)**

**'cause I have tasted grapes.**

**This smile, don't look.**

**It's my bait. My words,**

**The hook."**

She pulled the guitar out of my hands as I finished and put it on the floor. Then she smiled and kissed me passionately. "My turn." She said between kisses and pushed me down on the bed.


	10. Showers and Shepards

**Chapter 10: Showers and Shepards**

**Domino's POV**

I woke up about an hour later and watched Dally sleep. He was so peaceful and soft and I couldn't resist petting his soft hair.

"Hey beautiful," I said waking him up.

"Hey back," He sat up and stretched. _Oh those abs, those rock hard abs! _"Take a picture it'll last longer. I stuck out my tongue and he poked it with his finger.

"Hey!"

"I told you to stop doing that."

"Well phooey for you!"

"Phooey?" He was laughing hysterically at me.

"Fine, be that way, I guess I'm going to have to shower all by my lonesome." I stood up, not bothering to wrap anything around me and grabbed a towel from my closet. I was two feet from the door when he rushed up behind me and picked me up.

"Not a chance in hell babe."

"Hmm, didn't think so." He carried me into the bathroom, and I was thankful no one else was home to see us cross the hall without any clothes on. He put me on my feet and turned on the water. I jumped up and straddled his waist and he stepped into the shower with me. He started to kiss my neck and gnaw on my collar bone. I moaned softly and bit his earlobe.

"Damn girl." He groaned softly as I continued to kiss him along his jaw line. I started to play with his now wet hair and he massaged the back of my neck. He pushed me against the wall in the shower and slid into me. I scratched his back with passion and he moaned loudly. We started to move together and it was twenty minutes of heaven. When we were both past our peaks he slid back out of me and I stood on my own two feet. We turned the water cooler and wrapped around each other enjoying the company.

"Hello?" The door slammed behind the familiar voice.

"Great," Dally sighed and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Two-Bit? Soda? Anyone here?" It was Steve.

"I only have one towel." I told Dallas.

"That's okay, I'm sure Steve's seen it all before anyway." I punched him in the arm.

"Watch it bub." A knock came on the door.

"Domino? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." I called back to Steve.

"Do you know where Two-Bit or Soda are?"

"No."

"You sure?" Oh god, what is this guy deaf? I said no.

"Listen man she said she didn't know now if you don't mind we're kind of busy." My eyes just bugged out of my head. _Dally did not just say anything! Ohhh this boy is dead. _

"Bowm-Chicka-Bowm-Wowm" Steve called from the other side.

"Shut it Steve; and you little man are gonna have to cross the hall without a towel." Steve made a remark to my 'little man' comment as I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door.

"Hey Steve," I tried to act like it was no big deal so he wouldn't get the wrong impression. _A little too late for that._ Steve just moved aside and then stood against the door frame looking at Dally who was behind the curtain with his head sticking out.

**Steve's POV**

"Little help?"

"I don't know little buddy."

"I ain't little."

"Uh-huh."

"Well if you don't wanna get me a towel I guess I'm just gonna have to prove it to you." Dally confidently walked out of the shower while I cringed in disgust.

"Du-de" I sat back in the living room waiting for the boys. I heard Domino yell in disgust that Dally had hugged her while he was still wet. I turned on the T.V. on the maximum volume and channel surfed.

"Hey Stevie"

"Two-Bit." I replied. There was nothing on T.V. and the loving couple still hadn't made their way out of the bedroom.

"Here give me that." Two-Bit grabbed the remote from my hand.

"Hey! I was trying to find something to watch!"

"Yeah and failing horribly, besides," he turned the channel. "Mickey is on."

"Dude! How did you do that?"

"I'm special."

"TIMBIT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." Domino and Dally entered the room, Domino in shorts and a tee and Dally in his boxers.

"Jeez you'd think that she just had sex with _you _in the shower." Dally slammed his fist into my chest for that comment.

"I told you to watch what you say!"

"Yeah! I was talking bout the guitar Two-Bit got me."

"Besides, I don't wanna hear all the dirty details," Two-Bit was covering his ears from the conversation while still managing to hear Donald Duck's jokes.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dally asked when everything was back to normal.

"Ohhhh I know, I know!"

"Well then spit it out Dom," Two-Bit told her.

"Shh, be very, very quiet or you'll scare the thought away." We burst out laughing for minutes; Dom sure did have a way with words.

"Great you guys, now I forgot, didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"It's okay at least you still have your looks." Dally nudged her.

"Oy! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing sweet cheeks."

"Uh-huh, nothing my ass, wanker."

"You're as sharp as a toothpick," I told her.

"Yea and guns kill people."

"Um sweetie, guns do kill people," Two-Bit told Domino as if he was breaking the news of Dally dying.

"No they don't." _Oh god this girl is a real idiot. _"Guns don't kill people, people with moustaches kill people!"

Two-Bit broke out into a roar of laughter and started jumping around the room. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Did you hear her Steve-o? People with moustaches kill people! That's a good one! I am so using that." Domino just chuckled softly and permitted Two-Bit to use the joke.

"Would you shut it Two-Bit?" Dal threatened.

"Sure, if you shut your legs first." Two-Bit roared again, this time at his own joke. Dally checked his shorts to make sure his 'member' wasn't poking out and then punched Two-Bit in the gut so that he doubled over in pain.

"DALLAS! What did you have to go and do that for?" Domino asked.

"I told him to shut it." He went to the kitchen to get some cake.

"You okay Two-Bit?" Domino comforted him.

"I will be if I get some beer and cake." He managed to say; Two-Bit never ceased to amaze me.

"Dally, get some cake and beer for me and Two-Bit," She turned to me, "want in?"

"Yepp."

"And some for Steve too,"

"What am I your bitch?" He called back.

"Yeah you are now that you punched Two-Bit in the gut!"

"Well you gots to come and help me, I ain't got eight arms." She made sure Two-Bit was comfortable before she made her way into the kitchen. I turned my attention back on the TV trying to tune everyone out.

"I believe this is mine." I heard her say from the kitchen before she re-entered with four beers. She handed me mine and I noticed Dally's ring was now back on her finger. _I guess that's what she took from him in the kitchen. _We sat together and watched the rest of Mickey. Half of the cake winded up on everyone's face and Two-Bit took two of the beers while Dally had none, which in my opinion was weird.

We decided to wait a few more hours for anyone else to show before we headed out to find some fun. Domino and Dally went to change and Dally came back in his normal getup of jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket while Domino reappeared with a black t-shirt and a jean mini-skirt. I let my thoughts wander back to when we were dating and she had that mini-skirt on, lets just say it didn't stay on for that long.

It was 6:30pm and Johnny was the only other one that showed up, when Domino asked where Pony was he told her that him and Soda wanted to spend some time together. She knew he really meant that they didn't want to be near her just quite yet. We knew Darry wasn't going to be home till 10pm so we decided to leave. We wandered the streets aimlessly until Johnny and Two-Bit decided to check out the new beach movie and the new girls.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well I have to head over to the Shepard territory, one if his boys owes me some money."

"Need back up." I asked Dally.

"Nah, but it shouldn't take long so you guys might as well come with me and then we'll head over to Bucks and see if there is a good party."

"Yea sure but don't forget I should be at school tomorrow."

"Should being the key word there sweet cheeks."

"Darry having my neck being the other." She retorted.

We followed Dallas as he navigated through Shepard's area looking for some guy apparently by the name of 'Dickhead.'

"Hey Dickhead!" Some guy, who was surrounded by nine others, looked up. _Hey what do you know? His name really is Dickhead. _

"What you want Winston."

"My money." The guy stood and so did his buddies.

"Dom keep close." I whispered getting my fists ready.

"Don't worry I got my blade."

"Fight fair, if you do they will." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"—So like I said Winston you best be leaving now." I caught the end of the guy's monologue.

"And like I said Dickhead. Not—Without—My—Money." I sized the boys up, I could take the four middle and Dally could take the four left. As long as we left Dom with one or two guys she could handle herself. If one of our guys got loose and went for her, it'd get ugly for sure. Dally seemed to think the same thing because in a split second he lunged at his four. I ran for my guys and Dom for hers. I wasn't doing too badly at first but I remembered my dad did a number on my ribs last night when some guy punched me hard in them. With a few more good kicks two guys were off at me and on to Domino.


	11. So you want to meet Fun Domino?

**Chapter 11: So you want to meet Fun Domino?**

**Domino's POV**

I tried to fend off the two guys as best as possible but I was still weak from being in the hospital and well, Dally and my 'fun.' I thought it was weird that they weren't punching me too much; they just kept grabbing my arms and legs and tried to force me to follow them. I didn't understand what was going on until two other boys came over.

"Hey pretty lady. Wanna play a game?" He was 6 foot one with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes; he would be cute if he wasn't EXTREMLY CREEPY!

"DALLY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. The two guys that were caring me threw me into the backseat of a car. One of them climbed on top of me and tries to get my underwear off from under my skirt. I scratched, kicked, pulled and screamed until I felt the guy being removed off of me. I took a few minutes to steady myself before I opened my eyes. I got out of the car and lit a fag.

"You okay?" Soda hugged me tightly.

"Yeah." I shook under his grasp. I looked over his shoulder and saw Tim and Curly along with Pony, Steve and Dally beating up the guys. "What were you doing in Shepard's territory?" I wondered.

"Me and Pone were hanging out with Tim and Curly when we heard you scream. I just shaped my mouth into a silent 'O.' When Tim's boys got the message not to mess with me and to pay up Dally's debt, the boys belonging to our outfit made there way over to me. I steadied myself with another drag as Dally threw his arm around me.

"Did they touch you?"

"I'm fine now," was all I could manage. He understood and we all headed off too Bucks for a much needed drink.

We got a ride from Tim Shepard and drove over to Buck's. When Dally, Soda, Pone, Two-Bit, Johnny and I got there we all ordered a beer. My brothers stopped at one; but me, I kept drinking to erase the feeling of the phantom fingers on me. It was getting later and later into the night and I switched to hard liquor.

"Dally, your really really like purrdy and all," I was surprised if the guy could even understand me the way I was talking.

"You're pretty too." Dally hadn't had as much booze and me and held his soberness well.

"But I was like thinking the way the cos—cosmic---cosmoses—ohsis-oh—o-o. That's a funny letter, Ohhh." I leaned in and breathed down his neck. "But I was talking before," I poked him several times; "you interrupted me."

"What ever you say baby." He took another swing, _wow, my observation skills never cease to fail me…wait…huh?_

"So do you want to go probing in my craters?"

"Huh?"

"I told you, cause-mo-sis, cause—cos—cosmically-isty."

"Geez Dally, you sure let her get ripped!"

"Sorry Soda but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I still won't" I whispered huskily in his ear.

**Soda's POV**

_Oh Darry sure is gonna skin me when I bring her home like this. Maybe I should give her some coffee. Nah that stuff never works on her she just love the taste. _

"Bebe, we gots to get you home now." Sure I was still furious at the pair of them, but it didn't mean I would be any less of a brother right now.

"No Soda! I'm staying here."

"Dom you can't."

"Who-zey you?"

"What?"

"Says usa."

"That's it your way past comprehendible." She blew a raspberry at me and I wiped my face clean of her spit. She took this chance to go running around Buck's Bar.

"Domino Kathleen Curtis! You get your ass back here right now.

"Sodapoop Curty-not I SAID NO!" I picked her up from the bar stool she was standing on and threw her over my shoulders, I sure was going to get it. I was able to drive us, meaning Two-Bit, Pone, Domino and myself home because I had only had one drink a few hours ago.

When we reached the house Domino was singing along to a car alarm that was going off in our neighbourhood.

"HEELLLOOOO, I'm a CAAAARRRR, gas-o-line-makes-me-run, baaack-seat! Truuunk-space! HEELLLOOOO, let's go for a RIIIIDDEEE, o-il-is-my-blood, seeeat-belts! Raaadio-knobs!" **(A/N Hehehehe That Dane Cook is a silly bitch!)**

"Domino shut your trap before you wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Two-Bit screamed. She immediately shut up and stumbled up to him.

"You know, there are two kinds of drunks," She held up three fingers, "And you're the mean one!" We all stood there dazed and confused until I realized she was happily 'skipping' up the stairs and into the house. _Oh god Darry! _

I ran in after her but it was late.

"Dar-Bear! Oh bear-y-boo boo booh-boo-boo!"

"Soda?" he yelled for me. "What the hell did you do to her?" I explained to him how me and Pone had found Dom and the rest in the mix with some Shepard's and how we then took off to Buck's. I stood next to Domino who was grinning like an idiot, I put my arm around her and she nudged me in the ribs and winked still keeping that stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Darry, I'd like for you to meet Fun Domino."

"Fun? I'll show you fun in a minute Sodapop Curtis." Before he could retaliate I jumped over his armchair and into my room locking the door behind me.


	12. Here's too all our Vice

Ha-ha, I'm glad you guys liked the 'fun Domino' me and my friends always say that about each other when one of us is drunk.

If you have any spelling concerns with Shepard or Brumly boys lemme know because I'm too lazy to check the book

Side-note: Who watches CNTM (Canada's Next top Model) I HATE THE FACT ANDREA WON, ALANNA WAS SO MUCH BETTER! UGH I HATE ANDREA!

**Chapter 12: Here's to all our Vice**

**Soda's POV**

I heard a knock at my bedroom door a few seconds after I ran into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked making sure it wasn't Darry.

"I need my bed Soh-dah," my drunken twin whined.

"Is Darry 'round you?"

"Pshhhh, Nooooo! Noooo! Of course not Soda-doll; would I ever ever, ever, ever EVER do that to you?"

"Darry how dare you take advantage of her drunken state to coax me out of the bedroom!"

"Damnit Domino! I told you to be stealth about it!"

"Stealth? I'm always stealth baby, like check me out." There was a pause and then I heard a big crash and Two-Bit yelling.

"Stealth? Right!" I waited for Domino's reply but she didn't say anything. I figured in the middle of her attempt to show Darry she was stealth, she passed out.

"Alright now Sodapop Darren Curtis, I want you out of that bedroom to discuss this!"

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR SHE'S THE DRUNK ONE!"

"And who let her drink?"

"Dally!" I replied smartly, _hey I did leave her with him so it wasn't a complete lie,_ "Now if you don't mind I'm heading to bed." I told the door then turned and jumped on my bed. I don't remember when during, Darry's continuing monologue to get me to open the door, I fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning there was grumblings on the other side of the door and a soft continuous tap.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" I opened the door to my hung-over sis.

"May death be upon you Sodapop Curtis." I blew a raspberry in her face and headed to the shower. There was no way in hell I was showering _after _her, she'd take hours in her hung over state and I did not feel like being late for school.

**Domino's POV**

_Ughh, morning is hell! Light, noise, Two-Bit, whoever created beer obviously wanted left 'the morning after' out of his equation. _I grabbed a grey t-shirt and my jeans not wanting to put in effort. I skipped a morning shower figuring I'd get to it later when my ears wouldn't kill me in retaliation to the water's noise. I skipped breakfast and put on my sunglasses and hat waiting for the gang on the porch. _This is not going to be the best way to start my day back to school after everything. _

"You know skipping breakfast isn't the best thing for a recovering anorexic." Dally stood with me on the porch now.

"Supposed anorexic," I added. I really don't think I have a weight problem. We sat silently on the porch and my mind didn't have anything else to do but wander over the last few days' events. I couldn't take it. I reached down my shirt and into my bra.

"Itchy boob? I'd be glad to scratch it for you." Dally wiggled his cocked eyebrow.

"You wish." I pulled a joint out of my bra; I could be pretty innovative when I needed to be. I lit up and took in a long toke. "Time?" I asked him.

"Just past seven," _sigh_ the boys would take another half hour.

"I'm walking, tell the gang," I gave him a quick peck.

"I'll walk ya," He ran inside and told the gang that we were headed out.

It was a forty minute walk to school so we took our time.

"I never pegged you for the weed kind."

"Heh, yea I'm a complete druggie Dal!" I remarked sarcastically.

"Yea sure babe," He threw his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Dal?"

"Mmm,"

"Why did you want to be my boyfriend?" He stopped walking. _Geez this hood is getting soft on me, if I asked him a week ago he would have said something like 'because I'm saving a horse by riding a cowgirl,' or 'because you're my flavour of the week,' something arrogant and cocky, but I have managed to stop Dallas Winston in his tracks? Wait till I tell the girls about this…wait…what girls?_

"Because, you keep my sane."

"Oh, okay."

"And I love you to death."

"Heh, rite." I finished off the joint with a hard toke and threw the butt away. I sure was flying high.

"You sure you're alright? I mean I knew you for a long time and I didn't think you were into getting high."

"First, you said that before, second I'm just letting off some steam, it works wonders on my hang over."

"Really?"

"Don't get any ideas bub, most people get sicker doing that."

"Right." We were still about 15minutes from school Dal decided to leave my white ass.

"Sorry babe but I forgot I made plans with a Brumley kid."

"Yeah sure." I was a pretty competent stoner because I had been around the block a few times. He gave me a 'shoulder-hug' and left me alone. _Alone, again, just great, not even my boyfriend wants to spend time with me; he'd rather run scams! _I mocked him in my thoughts.

I walked too school and made it to my locker faster than I thought. The boys probably wouldn't be here for another ten minutes and I needed something to do, something to keep my mind off of the past four day's events. I glanced at Two-Bit's locker that was next to mine and an idea came to me. I miraculously remembered his locker combo and stole two of the beers he kept in his locker.

I sat on the bench in the smoke pit and drank my beer with one hand while holding my cigarette. The first can I downed with ease but with the second can I hesitated. I saw the students headed to their lockers all laughing and joking with each other and it made me realize just how much I didn't belong. I held on to the can for later and finished my cigarette.

"Hey Dom," Soda sat beside me on the bench as the other guys followed. I silently thanked god that I hadn't removed my sunglasses.

"Soda, gang," I acknowledged them. I sat their while they made small-talk; when I decided I was sick of it I left to find Chris, Xander and Paul from my PhysEd class.

"Hey Dumpster,"

"Hey Croc," I greeted Chris back, "Hey Dudes," I nodded at the other two.

"Sunglasses and funky breath, you really know how to live eh Dumpster."

"Stop with the nickname Chris,"

"What's the point of having a nickname if I can't use it?" I sucker-punched him in the gut, "Oh, yea, that's why," he grunted out.

"So Dom, there is an all day rave starting at noon over at Torres' place." Fernando Torres **(A/N Spain 9, a kick ass young footballer!) **was the local 'sk8ter boi' and was famous for his loft raves.

"Yea, I've got the perfect way to 'get out of class'"

"ooh boys I dunno if this little chick-a-dee can handle this one,"

"Shut up Xander!"

"Yea Xander, this bitch has got it all wound up!" Paul told him. The warning bell for first block rang.

"I'll see you guys at 10"

"The rave is at 12, and are you that baked out of your mind to realize that it only takes a half hour to get there?"

"No, but I thought we'd 'get ready' at my place. Paul smiled.

"Oranges or pop can?" He asked.

"Orange." I replied.

**Soda's POV**

I was in second block with Domino and Two-Bit and I have to admit, my sister looked worse than she did this morning. She wasn't dishevelled in appearance of clothing and hair; it was her eyes hidden behind the sunglasses that got to me. I had caught a glimpse from the side and boy-oh were they red. I looked at the clock on the wall signalling 9:53 while the English teacher was mumbling on about something when he asked the class a question. Dom looked severely un-amused. She lie back in her chair and put her feet on the desk, something that this teacher was known to hate.

"Thank you for volunteering Ms. Curtis." Dom just smiled and pulled a can out of her purse, _oh god, a can of BEER! _I remembered Two-Bit coming up to me earlier and asking if I took a couple of his beers from his locker and I just laughed making a crack at how if he kept drinking he'd loose track of how many fingers he had.

She snapped the can open with a loud 'ppsstt' and click

"I'm sorry Mr. Douche-bag but I couldn't hear you over the can." I was sitting beside her so I instinctively slapped her upside the head and hissed in her ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DOM?" before she had a chance to answer me the teacher suspended her for the rest of the day. She gladly got up and left while drinking her beer, or should I say Two-Bit's beer, I knew then that she had bigger plans after this.

At lunch I told the boys, and Dallas who had shown up to meet Domino what had happened. They thought I was playing an elaborate joke but Two-Bit backed me up and they believed me, _how twisted is that? _We rushed over to the house in the car Dally 'borrowed' from someone. He and I were the first ones in the house. I may not like him dating my sister but I knew I could count on him to help me find her. We entered the house and he immodestly turns to me

"You smell that?" I nodded and headed to the room her and I shared. The blankets where all pushed to my side of the bed and I saw something laid on the other side. I went over to the bed and saw an orange with some tin-foil folded over a hole that was cut into it. I smelled it a couple of times and I knew it was marijuana.

"Pain in my royal ass!" I slammed the wall and walked out with Dally who had been behind me the whole time. When we found her, she was headed to the slaughter house!


	13. You Think That You’ll Get Away With It

Hey guys, lemme know if you think I should lay off of Dally's OOC-ness (Out of Character-ness) I know for my taste he's getting a wee bit too soft. Bare with me because I'm figuring out where the story is going as I'm typing each chapter! Some of you who like Blue Crush might recognize this next part a bit!

Cheers, and thanks for the reviews. More criticism is most welcome, I need as much help as I can get.

**Chapter 13: You think that you'll get away with it**

**Soda's POV**

I looked at the time and noticed we have seven minutes before we were supposed to be back in class.

"What do we do now?" Two-Bit's eyes blazed after I told him what Dally and I found in her room.

"Me and you will start to look around. Dal, you take Pony and Johnny back to school and ask around if there are any parties going on." I told the gang

"What 'bout me?" I had totally forgotten Steve was with us.

"You head over to the school with Dally and question the kids you think would know where she is." Once I had given out everyone's assignments, and much to Pony and Johnny's dismay we headed our separate ways.

**Steve's POV**

As soon as Pony and Johnny got to their classes, me and Dally were off looking for some guys who would know the latest party buzz. We walked to the places around school where the 'ditchers' always hung out and I remembered that Xander, Chris, Paul, and a few other guys they knew, always hung out in the games room when they ditched. I told Dally this and we made our way over to that wing of the school.

"Hey James," I knocked fists with a guy.

"Hey Steve, long time no see,"

"Yea I know. Hey listen man you seen Xander, Chris or Paul around?"

"Nah they left round ten with your ex-girl."

"Domino?"

"Uhh….the Curtis chick?" I guess he didn't know her name was Dom.

"Yea that's her."

"Damn that girl has great jugs," Dally punched the guy in the nose as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Where is she?" He asked the James who was groaning in agony

"There's an all day party from 12pm-4am over at Torres' place." Dal and me didn't wait for the rest of what he had to say; we dashed out to the car hoping to find Two-Bit and Soda ASAP.

We drove around for seven minutes, which wasn't long considering we covered all Brumley and Shepard Territory. We were on our way back to our house when we passed Soda and Two-Bit sneaking out of the Nightly Double. They spotted us in the car and made their way over.

"She's not there." Soda told us gloomily

"We know." Soda's eyes lit up.

"So you found her?"

"No, we found out where she is," Dally gained speed and took off in direction to Torres' place which was just outside city limits.

When we got there N.E.R.D's Rock Star ft. Jason Nevins was blaring so loud that the floor vibrated. We made our way through the swarm of people but we got stopped a couple of times by some girls who latched onto us as if we were oxygen.

"I got to go." I pushed the girl of me nicely

"Come on," she whined.

"Seriously stop,"

"Oh what you to good for us?" I didn't answer I just made my way past the people who were 'dancing' or as I saw it, it was more like dry humping.

"Over by the couch," Two-Bit pointed out. We passed the jumps and rails set up for the skateboarders and into the back of the loft.

"Dom!" Soda screamed over the music. She didn't hear him and I sure as hell wasn't surprised. She was on a couch next to some guy who was hitting on her; she had a beer in one hand and a joint in the other.

"Domino what the hell do you think you're doing?" Two-Bit grabbed the arm that had the beer in it and hoisted her up off the couch. Some of the beer spilt and she finally acknowledged us.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Dom come on lets get out of here." Dal tried to pull her away.

"Piss off!" She poured the rest of the beer on his head. He just looked at her in disbelieve and then launched at her. I was anticipating it so I held him back. But he started to slip and the other two boys helped me out.

"Alright! Alright! I'm out of here, Two-Bit I'll see you at the Double later," Dal just stomped off and I knew this was gonna take more then a few kisses to fix.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Soda questioned. I had a better one

"What the hell are you on?" She flicked the rest of her weed at me. Soda just grabbed her hard by the shoulders and shook her.

"Bebe lets go, you're already gonna get it from Darry and right now I'm all for backing him up!"

"Shut it Soda, you don't know shit!"

"That's because you're acting like a fucking nut job?" Soda snapped; this was definitely going to be one of their rare 'twin' fights.

"Me? You're the one that's bipolar!"

"Look whose talking schizoid!" I saw her fist tighten and strike him. _And that ladies and gentlemen was the first strike of the round. _I commentated to myself. They went back and forth like this, yelling insanities at each other.

"You're such a whore! Why don't you grow up?" Soda kneed her in her ribs as he told her.

"I have to be twice as mature to make up for you!"

"Are you kidding I always taking care of you!" she landed a punch on his temple as he told her this. By now they were both on the floor.

"And whose fault is that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" They were still shoving and kicking.

"It's your fault! It's all you're fault that mom and dad are dead!" Soda stopped dead in his tracks. "If you hadn't been a damn hassle and handful, they wouldn't have needed that stupid time off. They would have been home with us instead of catching the 9:40 train!" Soda got off of her and stomped off. Two-Bit told her it was a low blow, which didn't seem to faze her, and we left.

**Soda's POV**

I came home and stayed in my room the entire night, I didn't care if I had homework or clean my uniform for tomorrow or for Darry's questions. I didn't care about any of it, not even my twin. We had never had it out like that before. I stared at the clock that was on Domino's night stand. My room was dark so every time I blinked the numbers were burned into my eyes so that if I looked away I could still see their ghostly shadow. I heard the door open and a strong smell of I don't even want to know what. Domino walked over to her side of the bed and dropped down, not bothering to even remove her shoes. She threw a little piece of blanket over her legs and I heard her breath even out. I closed my eyes and I could still see 4:20 am burned in my eyelids.


	14. All Dominos Must Fall Sometime

**Chapter 14: All Dominos Must Fall Sometime **

**Domino's POV**

I woke up around 10:30am with another major headache. I absolutely hated hangovers but I knew a puff on some weed and a little more alcohol would cure it. When I got to the kitchen I realized no one was at home, sure it was a school day, but usually if one of us had a hangover another one would stay until we got up.

"I must have royally pissed someone off," I thought back to yesterday's events. "Shit, Soda."

Of course I never meant to say the things I said about Mum and Dad to him; but on some level deep down inside me I wanted him to hear it. I wanted him to hear how my life always revolved around his and how I never got a chance to be independent. I was just glad that I realized that before I lost Dally forever. Breaking up with him was so stupid to do in the first place; then again he's not here waiting for me right now so he must equally hate my guts.

I went back into Soda and my room and turned on 'The Used' album I had titled _In Love and Death. _It was perfectly emo to go with my thoughts. I made myself a couple of eggos and sat in Darry's room that was once Mum and Dad's. I was sitting on Darry's bed and 'singing' along to the spoken part of the song that was on now.

"Small, simple, safe price, rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets. This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals, and I am not afraid to die. I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight. I want the pain of payment. What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts, much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks.

Would you be my little cut? Would you be my thousand fucks? And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid to fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts. My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter; I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart. Love is not like anything, especially a fucking knife."

I put down my fork as I was taking another bite. I noticed a Darry had left his nightstand drawer open. I instantly thought back to when Mum use to keep her perfumes in that drawer and how every time I'd open it the smell spilled out like she had walked into the room. I looked through the junk in the drawer; it was mostly legal documents. I stopped when I saw my name on one of them. I read the letter over. I freaked. I read it once more to make sure there wasn't some sort of mistake, there wasn't. The letter regarded my staying with Darry after Mum and Dad died, _Mum and Dad, huh, I should use that term loosely. _According to the letter I wasn't their child at all, I wasn't even Soda's twin! That was impossible, we looked so much alike, and we even acted the same…well most of the time anyway. I rushed over to the dining room and to the cabinet where we kept the birth certificates and medical history junk. I rifled through it for a while until I came across what my birth certificate. I was indeed born on the same year and day as Soda, but apparently I was born to a Shane Marie Mathews whom died at…_Childbirth? Me a_ _MATHEWS? My mom? Some chick named Shane? Oh god! That's why Two-Bit was always so close to me, I'm his cousin; wait how was I even sure Two-Bit knew? That's not the point right now though; Darry sure as hell knew and didn't tell me. _

I wondered if this week could get any worse. It sure as hell didn't matter now all that mattered was my life has even more of a lie that it had always been. I thought there had to be some ridiculous irony that 'I'm a Fake' by The Used was blaring through the stereo.

I ran into my room and took out the CD, snapping it in half once it was in my hands. I then ran over to the closed and pulled out two large duffels and packed everything I owned as well as the stash of money I had saved up since I was seven. I looked at the wad of bills wondering if somehow, subconsciously, I had known about it all along.

My life was a film that was already written; now I had to go through the pain of acting it out.

I grabbed the two duffels and left headed no where in particular.

**Darry's POV**

I came home from work around 6 and headed for some pain killers, this time my reason was legitimate. Without them I think my arms would have fallen off. I walked into my room and noticed some papers on my bed. I walked over to it and saw that it was the letter the Courts sent me after I had made my justification for Dom to stay with us even though she wasn't really a Curtis. I was shocked when I learned that after Mum and Dad died, but of course I couldn't tell her, she'd freak out and Soda would fall to pieces. I did however question Two-Bit about it and he said he had known his Aunt was pregnant and died at childbirth the same day Soda and Dom were born, however he was just as shocked as I was to learn Domino was his cousin.

"Two-Bit!" I called, "Get your ass in here!" Two-Bit stumbled in the room and asked what was wrong. "Did you take Domino's papers out?"

"No, I didn't even know where you kept them." _Shit. I was worried he'd say that. _I ran into the dining room and sure enough the birth certificates were out of their usual spot and now strewn across the table. _How did none of these jerk-offs see this? _I looked into the family room and noticed they were all enjoying beers and Mickey. _Great. _

"Hey Dal, you seen Dom today?"

"No." he grunted.

"How bout the rest of you guys?" They all responded in a monotone 'no'.

"I don't care if I ever see her again." Soda added.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"What's that suppose to mean Dar?" he asked.

"Well seeing as you guys are going to find out soon enough anyway, I might as well tell you." Johnny stood and closed the TV, _that kid could always tell when something important was happening._

"You want us to leave Dar?" Johnny said while nodding to the other boys.

"No, it concerns all of you guys. You see," _Oh man how should I put this……might as well just lay it out there._ "When Mum and Dad died, do you guys remember how the courts fought hard to take Domino away?"

They nodded.

"Well that's because she's not really Soda's twin." They all stared at me as if I had two heads. "Oh god, don't make this harder than it already is. Okay, you guys, Two-Bit had an Aunt that was pregnant around the same time as Mum, she didn't know the dad but she decided to keep the baby."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Steve asked.

"I'm getting to that." I snapped, "You see she had the baby on the same day as Mum had Soda…she died in childbirth so Mum decided to adopt the baby girl and raise her and Soda as twins."

"No." Soda spoke, "That's impossible, we're practically identical!"

"Two-Bit you know about this too?" Pony spoke.

"Yeah, Dar told me when you're parents died." Ponyboy just got up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe you never told any of us Darry!" Soda stood and came inches away from my face.

"Wait, Darry, why are you telling us now," Dally had caught on to why I had asked if anyone had seen Domino earlier. I gave him a desperate look. He just took off to her room and came back seconds later. "Her stuff is gone! We have to find her she's been on the edge for the past few days. I don't know how much more she can take."

I turned my attention back to Soda.

"You better pray to god that she's okay. If not," He didn't finish he just hit me with a right hook. My head turned from the punch but I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry Sodapop."

"Don't! Don't you even Darrel!" He took off out and down the porch. "YOU GUYS COMING OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF?" Steve, Dally, Two-Bit followed after Soda.

"Johnny, can you stay with Pone?"

"Yeah, sure thing Darry. Just make sure you bring her back okay?"

"Trust me Johnny I will."

"And—and don't be mad at her for the last few days. It really wasn't her fault."

"You sure have a way with words Johnny." I ruffled his hair and followed after the rest of the gang. DNA or no DNA, I helped raise Domino and that makes her my sister.


	15. Relax Relapse

Hey guys, I love the reviews, you ppl ALWAYS make my day! I'm so excited I got my Leaner's Licence yesterday AND my dragon boat team got bronze in the white division of the local festival! Which is totally kickass considering all the other teams are adult teams and we were the only juniors to get medals. But what pissed me off is that initially we were getting silver and then they took down the times and reposted it two hours later saying something else. That was frustrating. Anyway enjoy!

**Descriptions for Xander, Chris and Paul:**

**Xander: 17 years-old, 6'0, muscular and bald and brown eyes. (Almost Vin Diesel-esque but not completely) **

**Chris- 16 years-old, 6'0 ½, toned, medium build. Brown hair with some blonde, brown eyes.**

**Paul- 17 years-old, 6'3, toned, medium build. Light brown/blonde wavy hair and green eyes.**

**Chapter 15: Relax Relapse**

**Dom's POV**

_Okay so maybe packing two duffels was a mistake. _I shifted the bags around on my shoulder for what seemed to be the 30th time since I left 'home'. _Can I even call it home? Home shouldn't be filled with betrayal and hate. _I had left about two hours ago and had finally decided to stay with Chris because out of the three other boys he was my age and seemed to get a long with me the best. When I finally got to his doorstep I knocked lightly.

"Hey," His younger sister opened the door. "Chris! Domino's here!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Hey." He walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"The least you could've done was put a shirt on." He was clad only in his PJ pants.

"Why, I only do that for respectable company and hot chicks." He noticed I was carrying two duffel bags and he just opened his door wider. "Top of the stairs and to the left, I don't have a guestroom and I know you don't want to be with my prep of a sister. Just take the bed and I'll take the floor or the couch."

"Thanks."

"You're not off the hook that easily, you're just lucky I'm tired. Tomorrow though, I want the details."

"You don't know how much this means."

"Yeah, yeah just get your fat ass in here I want to go back to sleep." I stepped into the doorway and made for his room. He followed.

"Do you mind if I sleep on the floor, I'd rather not be on the couch when my dad gets home."

"It's your room." Frankly I didn't care where Chris slept, I was just glad he let me stay with him… for now. He picked up a sleeping bag from the closet and grabbed an extra pillow.

"Wake me in the morning?"

"Sure thing." I looked at his clock and displayed 9:36pm; _I guess he had a busy day. _I went and took a long shower and mulled over the random thoughts floating around in my head. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. When I re-entered Chris's room I checked to make sure he was asleep before changing on the other side of the room, making sure my back was too him and that I was covered.

I got dressed in a pair of jean booty shorts and a black halter that had no middle, just two black pieces covering my boobs and my sides while small chains linked up the two sides. I wrote a note telling Chris that I was going over to a Burmley Boy party that I heard about and that I was going to be back before 3am.

I threw on my black leather jacket and left the house. It would have taken me a while to get to the party if I hadn't spotted Xander and Paul on their way there.

"Hey little chick-a-dee."

"Hey Paul, Xander."

"You headed over to the Brumley party?" Xander asked.

"Yepp, you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Paul said.

"Well I guess not." I hopped into the backseat Xander and Paul were talking about the number of chicks they were going to score the whole way while I just nodded off into never never land.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime," Xander, Paul and I entered the house and they immediately spotted a couple of targets.

"Holla if you need anything aight Dom."

"Yep." I told Paul. He headed for the girls with Xander when Xander turned around and mouthed to me 'They've got great asses!' I chuckled and went over to the keg.

"Hey sweetie, what can I do you for?"

"A beer."

"Comin' right up."

"Lemme get that." Some guy grabbed my cup from the guy who was covering the keg for now. "Here you go."

"Thanks, but I'm capable of getting my own drink."

"Trust me sweetie, I ain't doubting your capabilities." He flashed me a cute grin.

"Good, now just don't call me sweetie, and we'll be on good terms." I flirted back. _Don't forget you have a boyfriend Dom! _I scolded myself.

"Ha-ha Alright then, do you have a name?"

"Domino."

"Oh yea? Is that why you wear that domino 'round your neck."

"Yepp."

"2 and 6?" He counted up the dots.

"February 8th, my birthday."

"Then why is there a six?"

"Did you ever know a pair of dice to go past 6? No. It's just easier to have the month then add it up to the day."

"Sure." He sipped is own beer. I did likewise and it sure did taste funny…well funnier than normal. "So," he guided me to the couch next to the speaker. "What's going on?"

We kept talking, even though having to have repeated 'whats' because of the speakers.

"Hey listen, I have a throbbing headache from this speaker, wanna find some place a bit quieter?"

"Yea sure." I had already finished my beer and was feeling a little tired. I looked around for Xander and Paul but I couldn't spot them, I guess I'd hang out with guy until they decided to show their faces again. I hardly realized that we had walked upstairs and into a bedroom. I sat down with a big drop so that the bed moved. He sat next to me a little too close for comfort.

"So," he whispered into my ear and started to nibble my earlobe.

"Listen I have a boyfriend."

"Uh-huh," He continued.

"I'm serious." I pushed but my arms were extremely tired.

He started too kiss me on the lips and I turned my head.

"I said no!" I tried to push him again but I felt even weaker than before.

"Shh, don't make this harder than it has to be." He pushed me back onto the bed and started to take off my shirt. I don't remember much else; I blacked out.

**Dally's POV**

After we left the house we searched all over.

"Maybe she's at Xander, Chris, or Paul's house."

"She'd be at Chris', she gets along with him the best." Two-Bit told us, and boy did I instantly want to crack Chris' skull open.

We drove over to his house and his sister answered the door.

"Is Chris here?" Steve asked.

"Sleeping," we turned to leave when she spoke again. "Are you guys looking for Domino?"

"Yeah you seen her?" I asked, I could she that her face instantly paled and she looked frightened of me.

"U-u-uh, yeah she left about an hour and a half ago. She looked like she was dressed for a party; either that or she's a complete slut." I gave her an icy glare and she corrected herself. "I mean…heh…I know the Brumley Boys have a party going on." Soda thanked her and we got back into the car.

"There that one!" Steve slapped my shoulder repeatedly.

"I know I see it." It wasn't hard to miss the house with a bunch of people making out on the lawn. Especially since it was the only one in Brumley Territory who's looked like it had a party going on.

When I parked we all raced into the house. "Soda you take the kitchen, Steve and Darry you check the living room and the family room, Two-Bit out back and I'll check upstairs. They headed to the places I assigned and was glad, for once, I was being respected and listened too.

I ran upstairs and checked a few rooms, nothing. I opened the next one and it was completely dark.

"Anyone in here?" I did not need to walk in on a couple having sex. I turned on the light and there she was. The love of my life, unconscious and naked. My blood bubbled. I looked around and there wasn't a guy in sight. So I walked over to her and gingerly slapped her cheek. "Hey wake up baby."

Nothing.

I saw her clothes were sprawled on the floor by my feet. I picked them up and re-dressed her. I know she hadn't worn a bra because she never did with this shirt, but there was no way she was ever going to wear it again. The chains were broken and it was ripped. I took my t-shirt off and threw it over her head and on.

"Dally did you find anything? All we found was her jacket." Two-Bit and the gang (minus Pony and Johnny) stood by the door. When they noticed her on the bed, and that I had given her my shirt Soda broke out into sobs.

Darry stood tight lipped while the rest made their way over to me and her. Steve placed his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Two-Bit stroked her hair out of her face and made his way back downstairs. I lifted her off the bed and carried her down the stairs while the rest followed. I saw Two-Bit was yelling at someone, I guess it was easy to find the guy, most guys like that would brag about it afterwards. I speed up my pace and put Domino in the backseat of the car. I made my way back into the party and over to the guy that Two-Bit had on the floor already.

I punched him once, twice…and didn't stop.


	16. Until the Day I Die

Hey guys quick survey. I have two ways to end the story (its not ending soon, I just need to make the rest of the chapter's head in that direction) so for me to decide which one I should go with, I need you to pick either:

1. Ending A

2. Ending B

3. Ending C which is I write the story so I can put two chapter up that contain two different endings and you can choose which one you want to read.

I'm not going to tell you guys what A is or what B is, so just pick your favourite and I'll write it according to the majority of votes

**Chapter 16: Until the Day I die**

**Domino's POV**

When I woke up I was confused. I was back in my and Soda's room. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and it read 10:25 am. Maybe all those things I remember we're just a dream, maybe I really was Soda's twin and this was all a nightmare. I thought back to what I thought was 'yesterday's' events. I remember finding the letter, my birth certificate…packing…Chris' house…and that's where it all goes blank. I got off the bed and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. I noticed the whole gang was at the breakfast table in deep discussion when I walked in. It stopped when they saw me

"It wasn't a dream," I ran back into my room and shut the door. Two seconds later they followed me in. _Stupid Steve and his lock-picking abilities. _

"Hey," Dally crouched in front of my slouched figure at the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Dally asked me.

"I remember most of it." I gave Darry and Two-Bit a glare and they both lowered their heads.

"Where does it go fuzzy?"

"After I was getting ready at Chris'."

"Hey can you guys give us a minute." Dally had a concerned look on his face as he ushered them out. With the looks on their faces, they knew what Dally was about to tell me, and it didn't look like good news.

"What happened?"

"Now before I—,"

"Dal!" I said impatiently.

"Some," he searched for the word, "fucker," _yep, not good news coming, _"He um, slipped something in your drink at the party, and well…when I-I..Um found you, you were unconscious in one of the bedrooms and he was no where in sight."

"Did I sleep with him?" I didn't want to know but wanted to know at the same time. I'd never forgive myself if I did something like that to Dally.

"It's more like he slept with you…but don't worry me and the gang beat him within inches of death. He probably would be dead if Darry didn't pull me off him." He was rubbing his hand that was sporting a few good fight bites. He looked at me and all I could do was look back. I was numb and unable to say anything.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Dally asked. Frankly I didn't give a shit; I just wanted to be alone…which wasn't going to happen right now.

"Soda." He called back. Dally turned back to me.

"Can I let him in?"

"uh-huh." I nodded.

"Yea Soda, come in."

"Hey," Soda sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tensed and he felt it. "So Darry told us all before we went out to look for you last night."

"Well for someone who's been in and out of arguments for the past few days with me, you sure do seem to care."

"Of course you're my twin sister."

"Apparently you weren't paying attention to Darry when he was talking to you guys."

"Look Dom, it's a minor detail, we were always twins before and we always will be."

"No Sodapop, we're not. I'm Two-Bit's cousin apparently. You and I were just led to believe a string of elaborate lies."

"Your last name is Curtis aint it?"

"It's not supposed to be--,"

"But it is, isn't it?" he interrupted while Dally sat on the other side of me now.

"Yes--,"

"And you were born on February 8th were you not?" He asked again.

"Yes, but—,"

"But nothing! We are both Curtis-es and we are born on the same day, therefore no matter what you are my twin!" He smiled goofily at me.

"You sure are one of a kind Soda," I punched him gingerly in the shoulder.

"Now you are the one who wasn't paying attention because he just said you're twins, which means he is one of a pair not a kind." This time I pushed Dally with my shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Soda asked me.

"I don't know yet." I smiled at him. "But I'm hopeful."

"Atta girl!"

"SODA!—I—CANT—BREATHE!" He let me out of his death-grip of a hug.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." The two boys led me into the living room to face the rest of the group. I noticed Soda and Pony weren't making eye-contact with Darry. I guess they were just as upset about his lie as I was…well, then again they couldn't be _as _mad because it wasn't one of them that just found out they didn't belong.

"Hey," Darry tried to start a conversation.

"Don't even Darry!" I said curtly then turned to Two-Bit, "You either!"

"So Domino, how you holding up?" Steve asked me.

"As good as I can be right now. I just need to keep busy."

"Good, because don't forget you have a shift that suppose to start after school, but seeing as none of us made it to school we can go to the Dingo now and then I'll take you to the DX, I booked to work with you."

"Sounds like a plan, just lemme take a shower. Dally go home and change will ya? You've had that same outfit on for a while and are starting to smell bad." I got up and went into my room to get a change of clothes. I was at my dresser when I felt arms wrap around me. "I thought I told you to go take a shower and change."

"Uh-huh." He kissed the back of my neck. "Darry left for work, Two-Bit went for a drink and Pony left with Johnny."

"So?"

"So it's just Steve and Soda in the house and they'll be to busy playing poker to notice me hop in the shower with you."

"Sorry buster but I need an actual shower, I feel grossed out after what you told me last night events."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He turned me around so I was facing him.

"I don't blame you Dallas."

"Then don't blame yourself." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I don't," I looked back up into his icy eyes. "I blame Darry."

**Steve's POV**

After 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' finished with their showers and Dally 'borrowed' Soda and Darry's clothes we headed off for the Dingo. We didn't go there that much and Domino avoided the place for the most part. Bad things were always happening there. But this time we were hungry and Domino had us and her blade with her. We had all ate our burger combos and we made sure Domino had more than the rest of us. She hadn't been eating enough, especially for a recovering anorexic.

"What are you guys doing? Trying to get my fat?" Dal just put some more of his fries in her basket.

"Well that would be a first wouldn't it?" I bit back.

"Bite me." She told me with a smile.

"Oh baby! Just tell me where and how hard." I remarked back.

"Hey watch it Steve." Dally told me.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I whispered to Domino who was sitting next to me in the booth while Dally sat across her and Soda to his right.

"What!" Apparently I wasn't that good at whispering because Dally had heard me.

"Oh Dally don't look so shocked me and Steve did date."

"Domino shut up before he kills me."

"So you slept with him because you were dating?" Dally asked her.

"When we were dating, when we weren't dating… yea pretty much." _Oh god, her mouth is going to get me murdered._

"What do you mean when you weren't dating?"

"I don't want to hear this!" Soda covered his ears and started singing. "Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed."

Dally slapped him upside the head to shut him up.

"I asked you both a question? When did you guys have sex?"

"When or where?" Domino smirked to my displeasure.

"You know I'm really regretting I ever did anything with you." I told her.

"Aww baby that's not what you had said before." I punched her hard in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For your big mouth." I hissed.

"Fine jerk! Dally, when me and Steve were 13 we got a little too curious and he took my virginity." Dally tried to lean across the table to punch me but Soda held him back muttering 'ews.'

"Great now look what you started." I pushed myself as far back on the booth cushions as I could to get out of Dally's reach.

"Well that what you get for punching me." She drank the last sip of her root beer. "Alright boys, we still have time to kill so one of you take me home."

"Me and Dally will. Steve you just hide until you have to go to work." Soda was struggling to keep Dally from launching at me. "I don't know how long I could hold this beast back!"

We all got out of the booth and put some money down. Domino paid for Dally because he refused to pay for anything, while she didn't feel like getting jumped by anyone from the Dingo because he wanted to pull a 'Dine and Dash.'

"Soda, you just gotta know how to tame the beast." She started to kiss Dally's neck and he relaxed. I just got out of the Dingo as fast as I could and took off before Dally could see which way I was headed.

**Soda's POV**

We had to walk back to the house because Domino's smart mouth made Steve take off in his car. When we got to the house I took off my shirt and shoes and sat on the couch to watch some Mickey while Domino and Dally headed for the bedroom.

"Hey! No funny business that's my bed too!" I yelled after them. Apparently they had listened because I could hear them talk for a long time. Finally Dally came out of the bedroom and chilled beside me on the recliner.

I could hear Domino starting to play on the guitar that Two-Bit gave her while she started to sing something along the lines of 'until the day I die I spill me heart for you.' Now she wasn't a horrible singer but I couldn't take her racket.

"DOM! Don't you think you otta get ready for work now?"

"Okay!" She yelled back and the ruckus immediately stopped. I hoped it would stay like that but I heard a bunch of stuff clatter around. She hopped in the living room holding her left foot. Dally sat up instantly because she had her DX shirt open revealing her bra and only a pair of boxers on.

"Soda where are the band-aids." I went to the kitchen and found one for her.

"Here, and you have to wear pants to work." I laughed.

"Are you sure, because I think Steve rather me show up like this."

"Don't joke about that." Dally said picking her up and putting her on the couch. He put the band-aid on her foot. "Now let's find those pants." He threw her over his shoulder as she squealed in delight.

I only hoped that it would get better from here.


	17. Piggybacks and Pony's back

Hey guys quick survey. I have two ways to end the story (its not ending soon, I just need to make the rest of the chapter's head in that direction) so for me to decide which one I should go with, I need you to pick either:

**1. Ending A**

**2. Ending B**

**3. Ending C which is I write the story so I can put two chapter up that contain two different endings and you can choose which one you want to read.**

I'm not going to tell you guys what A is or what B is, so just pick your favourite and I'll write it according to the majority of votes

**Chapter 17: Piggybacks and Pony's back**

**Domino's POV**

When I got back from work I was dreading facing Darry. I still hadn't forgiven him for lying to me; I'm pretty sure he hasn't forgotten my actions over the past few days either? _Did he even have the right to punish me? Sure we're family but…but we aren't related. _

"I'm home!" I called

"Hey, did Steve-o drop you off?" Soda stuck his head out of the doorway that lead into the kitchen.

"No, he was still uber pissed about before."

"That aint no reason to leave you high and dry, you could've been jumped."

"Been there done that."

"Not fun-ny," he sing-songed back

"Is Darry here?" I asked Soda quietly.

"I'm in here with this goofball," Darry stuck his head out.

"Hey what did you tell me about calling people names," He asked Darry, "Alright that calls for it." He jumped on Darry's back and gave him a never-ending noogie.

"Hi." I said to Darry, obviously nervous.

"We'll talk after dinner." He peeled Soda off his back.

"Sure, where is Pone anyhow?"

"I have no clue. He said he'd be home by now, check the lot for me okay?" Darry instructed.

"Sure," I headed back out the door when he spoke again.

"And take Dally with ya."

"Dal is here?" I turned around in the doorway.

"He's sleeping in your room; take him in-case of any trouble."

"What, your sixth sense acting up again?" I chided.

"Yea…if you want to call it that…it is."

I walked into my room and jumped on Dally.

"Come on, I need to find Pone."

"Then find him" he groaned.

"Not without you cowboy." I pushed him off the bed and when he stood I jumped on his back. "Well…what are you waiting for? Giddy-up"

Dally was groggy and did what I told him too. I knew that anytime he was dazed and confused he usually does anything he's told…well at least for me.

I was still on Dally's back when we headed to the park, not being able to find Pone at the lot. Well at least I was on Dally's back until he dropped me suddenly.

"What the hell Dallas" I didn't get a response; he was running. _What the hell is that boy doing? _Then I saw it; a group of Socs attacking Ponyboy. It would have been hard to tell it was him but he was wearing my old diving sweatshirt that had 'Curtis' written on the back. I used to be all about water sports, being an Aquarian and all, but I gave it all up when my folks died…I use the term 'folks' loosely. I resented them at this moment but I couldn't think about it when Pone was helplessly being beat.

I ran over to where Dal had jumped on a few Socs. Pone was struggling but he was always a good fighter; I jumped on the remaining Soc.

"Get away from my brother!" I used the ring Dally gave me to my advantage and took my fist to the guys head making it hurt and bleed.

"Why you stupid greaser!" He flipped me off his back and pinned me against the ground. I froze, memories from last night flooded my brain and I remembered the guy leading me upstairs and then start to kiss and touch me when I passed out and he took advantage of me…and here I was, less than twenty-four hours later and this guy was trying to play the same game.

"Get the fuck off of her asshole!" Dally ripped the guy off of me and beat him black and blue. I noticed his buddies left so I went over to Pone.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?"

"I was just minding my own business, I swear Dom!" He was shaking something awful.

"Shh, it's okay Tigger," I called him the nickname that Mum gave him.

He started to sob into my shirt and soak it with his tears…and spit. I carefully pulled out my fags and lit two. I gave one to him and he took it not minding the brand and just thankful he had something to steady his nerves. I knew he didn't want to look weak in-front of Dally; no one ever dare look weak in-front of Dally.

I sat with him and we smoked our fags until Dal spoke.

"We gotta get back to the house Dom, it's getting late."

"Okay, Pone jump on my back." I might have not been a hundred percent, especially after the last week but right now I'd do anything to keep Pone from hurting; from all my years dealing with a houseful of boys and being in rumbles, I was sure he had a sprained ankle.

Dally took my fag out of my mouth and finished it off for himself while I carried Pone back home.

"Dar, that sixth sense of yours really freaks me out sometimes." Soda said was we entered the house. Darry just brushed him off and turned to us.

"You guys okay."

"I sprained my ankle." Pone told him.

"Ahh, quit your whining kid!" Dally told him.

"I have track in two months, if this turns out to be serious I'm not going to be able to participate in the only thing I'm good at so don't tell me to quit my whining." Dal stood their shocked that Pone stood up to him, and frankly I was shocked too.

"Aw hell Pone, you kickass at a lot of things." I told him

"Name one!"

"Lets see, writing, drawing…which you got from me…you can play guitar pretty decently, you can cook a feast, you're pretty tough for a guy your age and build--,"

"Okay, okay," he cut me off. "Didn't think you knew me that well."

"You're right, I don't." I let go of him so that he fell off my back and onto Soda on the couch.

"Domino I think it's time we discuss your punishments." Darry stood and looked at me sternly.

"I would really, _really, _love too but I gotta wrap up Pone's ankle seeing as we can't take him to the hospital now, then I gotta fix and serve dinner seeing as I know Soda snuck some colours in there and then I gots to finish my homework that's building up," He tried to cut me off but I stopped him. "Darry, no one would love to have this conversation more than me, but it just ain't happening tonight." I said with mock seriousness that I'm pretty sure he fell for. I just turned around and went to get the medical supplies with a big smile on my face.


	18. Purple Pancakes and You’re a Problem

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay, it just that my cousin is getting married and so I've been helping out and going to the bridal party and such. The big party and final stuff is tonight so I'll be back to the same routine of daily chapters. Thanks for the reviews!

What do you guys want to read?

**1. Ending A**

**2. Ending B**

**3. Ending C which is, I write the story so I can put two chapters up that contain two different endings and you can choose which one you want to read.**

I'm not going to tell you guys what A is or what B is, so just pick your favourite and I'll write it according to the majority of votes

**Majority so far is C: both endings!**

**Chapter 18: Purple Pancakes and You're a Problem**

**Domino's POV**

I woke up this morning ready to get back into the routine of things when Steve and Soda walked in. Soda had slept over at Steve's place because we were still unsure of how to deal with the sleeping arrangement because we weren't siblings. Soda and I were fine with sharing the same room but Darry insisted it wasn't right…_it's not appropriate for twins to share a bed either but we still do it…well did._ Darry was always a drag.

"Hey guys," I gave them both hugs.

"Hey Dom-Dom, make us dinner would ya?"

"Sure things erm---Soda-Sode?"

"Freaks," Steve jumped on the couch to wake Two-Bit up who had crashed for the night; he didn't want to show up at home drunk again so he waddled in during the early hours before dawn. While Two-Bit was now bickering with Steve, Soda and I went into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" I asked Soda, pulling out a frying pan.

"I talked to Darry last night after you hit the hay, he's gonna talk to you when he gets home after work."

"Goody," I remarked sarcastically.

"That's why me and Knucklehead," he remarked loud enough for Steve to hear, "decided we'd skip school today and enjoy you're last hours of freedom."

"Heh, thanks that's awfully kind of ya." I half-smirked.

"No problem Bebe, just hurry up, I'm hankerin' for some pancake-ern!"

"Alright oddball," I held up two small bottles. "Blue or Red?" I asked, knowing full well that everyone else would get disgusted.

"Make 'em purple!"

"You got it dude!" I dumped the food colouring in the batter mix.

After me and Soda ate our purple pancakes and the rest of the crew opted to make their own, we set off to play some American footballin the lot and Soda and I were the two captains.

"Alright, this is going to be a bit dumbed down." Soda said while Two-Bit walked over to him. "What are you doing Two-Bit?"

"You said dumbed down."

"Yea?"

"So I'm on your team."

"I meant that we'd have smaller numbers than usual."

"So you didn't pick me?" Two-Bit mocked a hurt expression.

"Nah Two-Bit, I pick you."

"Great." He smirked and slapped Soda on the back making him almost choke on his gum.

"Soda spit that out before _he _decides to do that again, and Stevie you're mine." I was still pissed at Two-Bit having him on Soda's team meant I wouldn't have to deal with him while still beating the shit out of him. Soda then called Johnny, and I got my man Ponyboy.

"Blue 42, blue 42…TWO-BIT!"

"What?" _Two weeks ago I would have loved Two-Bit to death for being so stupid, the jerk._

"Would you stand over there already?" Soda pointed.

"Sure, why didn't you say so?"

"I tried," Soda grumbled, "Alright hut, hut HIKE!" And the game begun. Soda passed the ball to Two-Bit and I was ready for him. I ran as fast as I could and nailed my shoulder in his gut while flipping him over my shoulder.

He just groaned; I sure did knock the wind out of him.

"Dom! Ease up would ya!"

"I barely touched him."

"Barely touched me my ass!"

"See!" I said, "I never even came near his ass!"

"Whatever, we're out of here. Anyone want to head down to the Dingo?" Johnny asked

"Nah, and you guys should be either, it ain't exactly a piece of heaven."

"Whatever, come on Pone." Steve picked up Two-Bit and went to hunt for some girlies.

"Go head Soda; I know you're dying to go too." Soda kissed me on my cheek and told me thanks before rushing off with the rest of the gang.

_So this is them wanting to spend time with me before Dar locks me up? That's…shitty. A game of American football, not my sport, now true football I love. Nothing beats the English way of doing things. Wow…I'm pathetic…talking to myself, HA! Way-to-go Dom. _I just sat their in my own thoughts before falling into a slumber.

**Dally's POV**

I was walking over to the Curtis' house to 'pay my last respects' when I saw Domino sleeping in the lot. When I had left last night she was in her room, so I know she hadn't slept there all night like Johnny does._ Damn, doesn't she know better then to be out in the middle of Greaser territory sleeping? Some on could just jump her! _So I decided to teach her a lesson and 'jump' her.

I snuck up behind her quietly and then jumped onto her stomach with all of my weight on her. She gave a lunging breath and looked up at me and then down to my dirty boots on her shirt.

"Get off—can't breathe." I pondered a bit.

"Hmm—yea, No." I shook my head.

"Dally can't breath."

"See if I care." I smirked.

"You're going to kill the baby!"

"The baby!" I jumped off her stomach quick. _Oh my god, she's pregnant Darry's gonna kill me, oh my god! _

She took a couple of deep breaths to get her air back before laughing at me.

"You fell for it! You actually fell for it!"

"That's not funny Domino!"

"We'll neither is such a RUDE wake up call!" I kicked her lightly in the side before pulling her up. "You abuse me!" She grumbled. "I won't have it, good day sir." Before she moved any farther I pulled her back to me and kissed her hard.

We stood in the lot kissing for a few minutes before I pulled us apart.

"Want to go back to your place before Dar locks you up?"

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Cramps. It's that time of month again. Duh!"

"Well if I knew that before did you think I would have gotten a heart attack from your cruel and unusual punishment of a joke."

"Ha, ha, No. But that's why you looovee me." She stretched out the word love.

"No I don't. Dallas Winston doesn't love no one. I'm a true hood." I told her.

"Aww come on, you think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hold me, love me, and marrryyy me!"

"Alright that's it, no more 'Miss Congeniality' for you."

"What ever, you got Bucks car?"

"No." I replied simply while kicking a few rocks around.

"Well then walk me to the drug store; I need some killer Advil right now."

"I thought the doctor told you not to take Ibuprofens and stuff like Advil and that you needed to stick with Tynonol."

"Creep, what do you do stalk me?"

"No Darry told me that time when the doc took your blood and stuff. He told me to make sure you didn't have anything like that and fava beans, which I still find weird."

"Well that's what happens when you have G6-PD"

"Sweetie you're just a whole bundle of problems."

"Yea, I'm sure that's what Darry thinks too."

"Dom, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, hey listen forget the tynonol I think I'm going to take a nap, these cramps have got me tired."

"Domino, seriously, don't be like that."

"I'm being serious too Dally, I'm real tired." With that she marched off to her house, leaving me in the lot with nothing to do.

**Darry's POV**

"Hey Soda, where's Domino." I asked when I entered the house.

"She's been in her room sleeping pretty much all day."

"Alright then. You might want to run and hide, I'm about to have it out with her." I told Steve, Dally and Soda who were watching TV.

I walked into her and Soda's pig-pen, there was no way I could call it a room in the state it was in. I walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Come on darling, it's that time."

"Ughh, Darry! I having was dream good." Well at least if she was half asleep, still dazed and confused, I wouldn't get much back talk.

"Sit up little lady."

"Alright alright," She rubbed her eyes.

"Now let's go through a list of the past weeks events, shall we?"

"Let's leave out the gruesome stuff shall we?" I ignored her.

"You got you're tongue pierced,"

"Heh, yea." She seemed to reminisce of when she got it done while, again, I ignored her.

"You got detention,"

"THAT SOC GRABBED MY ASS!"

"Don't you dare interrupted me one more time Domino Kathleen Curtis, or I swear to god you won't live to regret it. You got stupid and jumped by Socs," Her eyes blared, "you had sex before mum and dad died."

"Shouldn't that have been first on your list since it did happen first?" I smacked her in the face. I warned her but if she wanted to go through the charade of making this even more difficult that it had to be, well then she can go live with Two-Bit for all I cared. I'm twenty and a druggie because of the shit she puts me through.

"You started going out with Dally without telling us, you almost got Ponyboy jumped, which he does on his own enough to be mixed up with you, you almost ODed on diet pills, you got on the wrong side of some Brumley boys, you got drunk, skipped school, got stoned, and drunk again, you went to another party and didn't use your head apparently because someone slipped something into your drink and you got raped!" I yelled

"Are you done?"

"No! That's it Domino, I've had enough of it. I'm twenty years old and you're giving me grey hairs! I'm so sick and tired and it's not worth it."

"That's what I thought you'd say." She pulled the covers off and she was fully dressed. She stepped across me on the bed and jumped down, never looking back never stopping.


	19. You Can’t Have the Best of Both

Thanks for the support pplz!

**Chapter 19: You Can't Have the Best of Both**

**Domino's POV**

When I left the Curtis house I knew that this time I would not return. I couldn't call it home anymore because it wasn't. I wasn't a Curtis and that wasn't my home.

I had no idea what to do with my life now, I wasn't good at anything and I spent half the time moping around feeling shitty.

I walked on and on till I realized it was getting dark out. I headed to the main streets in town and wandered; that is until I noticed a Corvette tailing me, I just walked into the store I was nearest store which happened to be a pet store.

The owner eyed me oddly and went on writing in some book. I just walked around the store watching the car through the window. When they were finally gone I leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"Young lady, if you're not going to buy anything you best be on your way." I glanced across the way from me at some fish tanks. I had five dollars with me so I bought a goldfish and a bowl with some blue rocks.

I walked out of the store and decided to head over to the DX to check my shifts for the week.

"Hey Taz, what are you doing here today?"

"Besides the fact that I own the place?" He asked me.

"Yeah, come on you're never here on…wait I don't even remember what day it is."

"Thursday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway I'm here because we are training a new guy."

"Yes! Fresh meat! I call starting the hazing ritual."

"I'd like to see you try." A cocky yet suave voice said from behind me.

"Oh yea," I turned around and met the face of the most gorgeous man ever! _You're dating Dally, you're dating Dally, you're dating Dally…BUT THIS GUY IS SO FINE HE'S FOINE!_

"I'm Mosby, Channing Mosby."

"Pleasure double-o-seven"

"Ha-ha, just checking if you wanted to be my 'bond girl'"

"Sorry man, she's taken" Taz told him before I could even reply. "Listen Domino, you mind whipping this guy into shape while I take off? I gotta go see a woman about a dinner."

"Ha-ha sure thing Taz, no one is better with a whip than me." I winked at Channing. "Tell Ann-Marie I said Hi." I called after Taz and he nodded.

"So I'm guessing that since you're too rude to introduce yourself Imma have to take a wild guess and say you're name is Domino."

"Wow how did you know?" I was so flattered he knew my name that I almost dropped my bag containing my goldfish and bowl on the floor while trying to set it down.

"Taz just said it. You're slow."

"Hey! You better watch it greaser or I just might have to rip you a new one." I told him aggressively yet lustfully. This was so wrong.

"Like I said earlier, I'd like to see you try." He stepped closer to me. "So you have a boyfriend?" His hot breath was on my neck and his musk was almost as great as Dally's.

"Uh-huh." I moaned.

"Shame." With that he turned away and went into the garage, taking his scent with him.

"Jean Claude Van-DAMN, that boy is hot!" I said aloud, earning some stares from a couple of guys in the store. I stuck my tongue out at them.

It had been two hours since meeting Channing and he'd been in the garage ever since he left me wanting more. I hoped for my and Dally's sake it would stay that way but he came back in.

"Hey, I closed the garage like Taz told me too I thought you might need some help closing up this side."

"Yea that'd be nice." We started putting stuff away and locking up the cash box while talking. I got to know him a lot better. He was a footballer and by the way he was talking he was a great one. He wasn't being cocky; in fact it was modest from what I could tell by staring at his gams.

"So," I looked up from where my eyes were dwindling on his ass.

"Yea." I said a little too hurriedly.

"Come on SpunkyFish, I heard there is a new movie out. I figure I'd treat ya seeing as you didn't whip me like Taz wanted to."

"SpunkyFish?"

"Hey you've got that goldfish and you sure as hell are spunky, now how about that movie…unless you're expected somewhere."

_Me? Expected somewhere? Yea, on the cover of tomorrow's news paper with the title Wanted: Dead or Alive, that's where Darry expected me at least._

"No, I'm as free as a bird."

"Fish." He corrected.

"Ha-ha, okay fish," I brushed some hair out of my face and finished locking up the front doors.

"So Channing, when did you move here?"

"Um, 'bout a week ago, you know I never saw you around."

"Yea, well the last week has been interesting to say the least."

"You okay?" He asked full of concern. I thought it was amazing that two people could get to know each other so well so fast that they could be concerned for each other. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah, you can say that, a whole lot of someones." I went on telling him the story of what's happened so far.

"Well I live in a small apartment by myself, if you want to stay there that'd be cool."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Anytime." We were caught in each other's gaze for a moment before I remembered my boyfriend.

"Ahem, so this movie…what's it about?"

"It's supposed to be about some bounty hunters."

"Sounds cool. Just so you know, I like quiet when I watch a movie."

"Oh thank god, me too. I'm glad you aren't one of those annoying girls that go on and on during movies. I hate that ya know? 'Oh my god, behind you behind you,'" He imitated then slapped me on the arm and said. "'Oh my god, what and idiot, I mean I like told him to watch his back but to they ever listen? No, psh-a men!'"

By then I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to drop my fish.

"Easy girl."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be."

We got to the Nightly Double and he paid for the both of us. I have to admit it was nicer than going with Dally and ripping my shirts while sneaking under the fence.


	20. Pepper

**Chapter 20: Pepper**

**Domino's POV**

"You know, I think that's the only job I could ever be good at." I told Channing while walking out of the Double.

"I'm not so sure Domino."

"Oh yea and why's that? Are you underestimating me Chan?"

"No, not at all, I just…well truthfully I know what that life is like."

"You were a bounty hunter? You're seventeen man!"

"No I wasn't my father was."

"Oh," I didn't want to push anything since he used past tense, but he apparently didn't mind sharing.

"My father was the most feared bounty hunter in all of Los Angeles. Ed Mosby and his partner in crime Choco."

"Do you mind if I ask--," He cut me off.

"A bounty gone wrong, some one tipped off the hit. That's how I wound up here."

"That's shitty man."

"Thank you."

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"No I mean thank you, you are the first person who didn't try and throw me some lame 'I'm sorry' line."

"Hey, I told you I've been there; I know how worthless those words can mean coming from people who don't get it."

"So have you considered if you want to move in with me."

"What do you think I was doing during previews?" We laughed. "Um, seriously though, I think it's a good idea,"

"Cool lets head over to your place now and grab you're stuff."

"What time is it?"

"Three am."

"Good they'll be asleep, and I only have a few things to pack, the rest of my stuff is in a couple of duffels at my friend Chris' house."

"Cool."

We walked silently in the cool late air until we reached the Curtis house. _How weird does that sound 'the Curtis house'? _

I opened the door as silently as possible and noticed Dally was on the couch and Two-Bit was in the arm chair. Johnny and Steve must have gone home.

I signalled to Channing to follow me into Soda and my room and he nodded. We walked into the room and I grabbed an old suitcase that was in the back of the closet and started to pack my CDs, shoes, pictures, jewellery, make up, and school books. Channing put them in the bag as I grabbed my bathroom stuff from the bathroom _Duh, Domino where else would they be. _

"Come on, lets go," Channing told me when I re-entered the room. I placed the stuff in the bag and began to walk out. I looked down at my twin's sleeping figure. _Get it through your thick skull Domino, He's not your twin, he's not even your brother. _I kissed Soda on the forehead and left the room.

Channing and I were past the gate when Dally came up behind us.

"Dom, what's going on? Who's this douche bag?"

"He's a friend. I'm moving out of the Curtis' place and in with him. He has an apartment."

"You didn't think to discuss this with me?"

"Listen man," Channing tried to intervene but Dally wouldn't have it.

"Listen nothing. Domino? Explanation?"

"If I spent one more minute in that house I'm going to kill myself Dally. I mean it. I need out, and Channing offered simple as that."

"Did she tell you she had a boyfriend?" Dally asked Channing.

"Yeah, in fact she did. She told me all about you Dallas Winston, my name is Channing Mosby."

"Mosby? You're Ed's kid?"

"Yeah, you knew him?"

"My dad was in L.A. and your's tracked him down."

"It's part of the job." Dally light a cigarette and looked at Channing appreciatively.

"Nice to meet you man." He shook his hand.

"You too."

"Dom I'll see you tomorrow?"

"My place is up at 325 Penbrooke St. Number 304. You can check up on her whenever,"

"I'm expecting you to take care of her." Dally told Channing.

"Like she was my own girl." Dally narrowed his eyes at this comment but nodded anyway. He handed me his fag and went back into the house without even a kiss.

"I'll get my other stuff from Chris in the morning. Right now I need to get this little guy into his bowl." I lifted up my goldfish.

When we got to Channing's place I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last shady place I was to live in. I filled the bowl with the blue rocks and water and put the bagged goldfish in it for thirty minutes. After that I released it.

"What'd you name him?"

"Pepper."

"That's…interesting."

"It was better than my other choice."

"Which was?"

"Cinnamon Lips."

"Pepper it is." I laughed half-heartedly.

When I had awoken the next morning it took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. When I figured it out I went over to Chris' and nabbed my stuff from him. After that I showered and went off too school. After school I had a shift at the DX with Channing and Soda.

"Hey Dumpling!" I turned to be greeted by Soda's goofy grin, which until recently always thought was a twin thing between us.

"Hey,"

"So you're stuffs gone from the house, what's going on."

"I moved in with Channing."

"First of all who's Channing and second of all Darry is still your legal guardian."

"Numero Uno Channing is new, he works here in fact he's behind you right now," I paused while Channing said hi. "And second of all I'm going to get myself emancipated."

As soon as the words left my mouth Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny showed up.

"I don't think that surgery is the way to solve everything." Two-Bit directed to me. I was still pissed that he hadn't told me that I was adopted after how close we were, so I just told him to sod off.

"Domino, please come home."

"What home?" Soda studied my looks for a while, but my eyes were empty and emotionless. He kissed the side of my face and went to back to work, two minutes later I followed suit.

When I got home from work, Channing had a longer shift, I saw Dally waiting by the apartment door.

"Hey," He kissed me hard and roughly.

"Hey." I said while breaking the kiss. I let him in and I threw my stuff down. He went to the bathroom and when he was done he came into my room where I was sitting on my bed with Pepper who was in his bowl and sitting between my propped up knees. Dally watched me for a while before kissing me again. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He sighed.

"Nothing." I put some fish food on my finger and stuck my finger into the bowl so that while Pepper nibbled I could 'pet' him.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing."

"Is this about this new kid you're living with?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you."

"Okay never mind." I could tell he didn't want to hear a big speech and frankly I wasn't up for one.

"Watch yourself Dallas Winston."

"Make me Domino Curtis."

"Soon to be just Domino."

"How'd you mean?"

"I'm getting emancipated, and if I can't find out who my real dad is to change my name to that, then I'm stuck with just Domino."

"You could always take my last name." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Get real." I told him, _okay too harsh Dom. _

"Whatever," Dallas said while getting up. "I'm going to Bucks, talked to me when you've stopped being a two-faced bitch."

How many more people were going to walk out of my life?


	21. Kryptonite

**Chapter 21: Kryptonite**

**Domino's POV**

Over the next few days I fought for my right to be emancipated from Darry; today was the day where everything was to be decided. I wait in the apartment me and Channing shared for the phone call when the next think I know Channing is passing me the phone.

"It's the lawyers." He told me

"Hello?"

"Ms. Curtis, I'm sorry to inform you that your request was rejected. They found Darrel to be a fit guardian."

"That's bloody perfect." I sat back against my chair holding my fag tightly between my index and middle finger.

"He can't be all that bad—," I slammed the phone in his face; I did not need that lecture right now.

Turns out that Channing felt that I should work things out with my brothers; he couldn't even get it through his thick skull that we weren't related. Maybe it was me who couldn't get it through my thick skull that blood was a small factor in all of this.

As for Dallas, well he's Dallas. The only reason that boy didn't kill Channing was for the respect of his father Ed Mosby. You'd think he'd hold a grudge because Channing's old man put his in prison, but then again Dallas hated his father, and he _is _Mr. Unpredictable.

Dally visited me regularly, I thought it was because he loved me…but the more logical reason would be that he didn't trust Channing. As for the rest of the gang…I didn't see Pony and Johnny much, but I obviously couldn't avoid Two-Bit. Everyday in all of our classes he insisted saying 'hey,' and asks how I was doing, I would usually glare or flip him off but then he wouldn't stop.

I answered him back one day and he it kept like that for a while. I almost started to bud up with him again until I re-focused myself.

That was yesterday. Today was Saturday and I didn't have a shift.

I thought I'd be free to sit on my couch and smoke while trying to find some decent television show. I thought I'd be sitting on my couch board as hell and giving up to watch 90210. That Beverly Hills world; that after school special of a drama. If Luke Perry and Jason Priestly weren't hot I'd be pissed. I could picture myself sitting in front of the TV and doing all of that…but that wasn't the case

_Soda told me I had to head over to his house and discuss my guardianship with Darrel. Discuss. I have to use that term lightly._

I entered the house smoking my 18th fag of the day. I frankly didn't care anymore. With so many problems it was hard to focus, I need them to steady my nerves and keep me sane.

"No smoking in the house, or have you forgotten already." Darry was in the living room, I could see him through the doorway and I knew he meant business today.

I sat down across from him; the table was against the wall so I leaned back against the wall as well. I took a long drag on my fag making a point that I wasn't done with it yet.

"Let's just get this over with. I can't handle and more fuckups,"

"Tsk, tsk, watch that language Darrel." I interrupted nonchalantly.

"I'm speaking,"

"Shame," I took another drag.

"What happened to you?"

"You raised me."

"Didn't I tell you before that I don't raise whores?"

"That's right Darrel; you just drown your sorrows in medication." He face turned white. "Take it from one druggie to another," I turned towards him moving my back off the wall and flicking my ashes on his newspaper that was next to us. "If you're hiding an addiction, find a better place to hide your pain killers than the bathroom cupboard and don't keep your flask next to the socks."

"You don't know anything about me,"

"That goes ditto for you."

"You have to move back in."

"Why? You sure as hell don't want me."

"They'll take Soda and Ponyboy away for thinking I am unfit."

"You are unfit."

"It's bad enough your plea to be emancipated made the state visits twice as regular."

"It'll give you men a reason to keep the house clean."

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING STUPID REMARKS?"

"Sorry, human nature."

"That's just it Domino, you never take anything seriously. You just go off gallivanting doing whatever and whomever you want--,"

"I've only slept with three men you stupid bastard."

"Besides the point--,"

"No its not!"

"Why can't you be normal? Why do you have to go moving in with strangers?"

"Because Channing actually wants me in his home!" Tears filled my eyes, "To him I'm an equal, and I'm not some stupid broad! He actually believes I can make it places and do things! He's not a selfish evil prick like you."

"Selfish," he said calmly. "Is that how you see me? Do you think I wanted to be twenty and taking care of three other human beings?"

"I don't care anymore Darrel." Tears were flowing down my cheeks and onto my domino pendant. I took another long drag to steady my nerves but the fag had all burned out. "Goddamnit!" I kicked the chair back and threw my fag down. I looked at Darrel and he had a look of pity in his eyes. "Don't you dare!" I pointed at him…my voice quivered. "Don't you dare," I said again but this time it was choked out between sobs.

I fell to the ground quivering.

I felt his arms around me.

I kicked and thrashed around but it was useless.

Everyone had a breaking point.

"Come home." I heard him mumble into my shoulder.

"I can't come back to this." I steadied myself, surprisingly without the help of nicotine.

"You have to, for all of us," My shoulder was wet, I was superman's kryptonite.

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Where?"

"My apartment."

"You coming home?"

"No, not yet at least."

We stood up together and it was then that I was glad no one else was home. Darrel and I rode silently; however when I finally directed him to the house he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I left without saying a word.

When I got into the apartment which was more of a crap shoot, Channing was there with Two-Bit, Steve, Soda and Johnny. They had gotten to like the fellow as well.

"How'd it go?" They chimed.

I waved them off.

I went into my room and locked the door. I turned to my fish bowl to feel Pepper, my goldfish. It was shocking how much emotion I could invest into one tiny creature.


	22. Golden Tattoo

Okay this is the second to last chapter until the two endings are posted. I'm kind of against posting two endings because it just ruins the flow but what I will post both according to the majority of you who want both. Ending A is an almost typical fairytale ending, well that's the way I'm planning it. It will be Chapter 24. Chapter 25 is already written, it's short and probably confusing but I thought it was pretty sweet it is obviously Ending B, the 'bad' ending...I don't know what to call it. Anyway, thanks for the support.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Golden Tattoo**

I thought I had a choice as to whether or not I would go back to the Curtis house. I was wrong. The people from the state came up and made sure that I was back at the house. That's they way life goes, it sucks, everybody leaves you and then you die.

"What are you thinking about Dom?" Two-Bit asked me. We were on speaking terms, but not as close as we once were.

"My parents, I mean my _real _parents."

"Yeah? In that whole 'Annie' kind of way?" He asked.

"Heh, yea sort of."

"Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart, bet they collect things like ashtrays and art."

"Two-Bit!" I wanted him to stop.

"Betcha he reads, betcha she sews, maybe she's made me a closet of clothes! Maybe their strict as straight as a li--,"

"TWO-BIT!" I yelled. He stopped instantly.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Betcha you're dumb, betcha forgot, that she's six feet under and probably rot." I rhymed and his face instantly dropped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I got up and went into my bedroom, leaving the gang, which included Channing, behind who were eating dinner while me and Two-Bit were watching TV.

I mindlessly strummed on my guitar until I started thinking about who my real father was and if he would want to meet me.

"Why would he Dom?" I asked myself.

The first week back at the Curtis was uncomfortable and awkward. Me and Soda were still in the same room and I managed to keep my side relatively clean and cleared a spot for Pepper.

I loved that fish.

In fact two days ago I went to a tattoo shop to get a tattoo of a goldfish behind my ear/on my neck. The guy must have been stoned because it was a coy and it was upside down. I had a dead fish on my neck basically.

I didn't mind now; at first I was fuming but now I had expected the shitty end of the deal, that's how my life always is.

Darry was fumed however; he went on a whole speech on about trust and responsibility.

I got home the next day, changed and fed Pepper before walking into the kitchen.

I was in my boxers, wife-beater and socks. I slid into the kitchen and was in mid-slide when I heard Dally.

"Hey!"

I lost focus and landed on my arse.

"Good job there twinkle-toes," he picked me up.

"You startled me."

"Uh-huh. Want some cak—," before he finished I had already nabbed a piece of cake off his plate. "Fatso." He poked my stomach.

"That's not nice," as he sat down beside me I 'bitch slapped' him…but with my feet. He just grabbed them and held my feet together on his lap as he sat.

"So how's things." He asked.

"Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got connections?"

"To certain things."

"Do you have the connections to get a name?"

"What kind of name?"

"My fathers." His head shot around from his plate of food.

"No." He answered after a century. "But hey Dom, theirs something I've been meaning to ask you." He paused making sure I had his full attention.

"Go on."

"Well we've--," The phone rang.

"Hold that thought?" I furrowed my eyebrows and asked him hopefully.

"Go ahead." He leaned back defeated as I answered the phone.

"Yellow?" I answered quickly.

"Orange!"

"Hey Soda," I was a bit annoyed he had interrupted me and Dally, but then again he didn't know.

"Do me a favour?"

"Depends."

"My shift starts in 15minutes and its till closing. Cover for me?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have a date with Sandy, I forgot about my shift." I knew this was important to Soda; he's been trying to get a date with Sandy since forever.

"Sure thing Popsicle."

"Thanks Bebe." I hung up with him.

"Soda needs me to cover his shift, you mind if we finish this later?" I asked Dally.

"Nah, forget it. It's not that big of a deal."

I kissed him and went go get changed.

"I'm leaving he called."

"Wait. Walk me?" I walked into the family room where he was.

"Anything for you Domino."

We walked into the DX ten minutes later. Channing and Steve were working. Dally headed out to the garage to talk to Steve while I started my shift. I was on the pumps, Steve in the garage and Channing was inside. There were no cars out so I stayed in the main store with Channing and talked with him. Well more flirted.

In one word Channing was temptation…in it most cruel but beautiful form.

"So whatcha up to these days."

"I'm trying to find out who my real dad is."

"How's the search going?"

"It's about as good as me and Dally breaking up." I joked.

"That good?" I slapped his arm. "Seriously though, I could help."

"Yeah?"

"Yea my dad had a lot of connections. Or did you forget his job was to find people."

"Heh, I never thought of it that way."

"I'll call some people up and let you know."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He gave me a peck on the cheek and his lips lingered there. I heard a couple of dings indicating the door opened.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Dally yelled.

"Listen man," Channing walked around the counter…in retrospect, BIG mistake.

Dally was on him in a flash beating him down.

"Dallas stop!" I jumped on his back and steered him away.

"I thought you loved me?" He yelled.

"I do!"

"SHOW IT!"

"It's kind of hard when you keep acting like a hood who doesn't give a second thought to me!" I yelled back.

"Is that what you really think of me?" His eyes were wild, I've only seen him this mad before, and the Soc that was on the receiving end of that look was beaten within inches of death. Dally was walking towards me slowly but steadily.

I looked over at Channing and he was still on the floor dazed and confused.

"Answer me damnit!" Dally approached more and I backed myself up until I hit the chip rack.

"Stop it Dal." My voice came out in a soft whisper.

"You think I'm just some common hood is that it." I was looking down and tapping my foot nervously. He lifted my head up and could see my tear stained face.

"I hope not." I pushed him aside and ran into the employee bathroom. I heard the bell ring again after ten minutes. He'd left.


	23. My Vow: Don’t Invest Emotion

Hey guys, I was talking about my story with my friend and I found a way to mesh the two endings so that it flows better. So I'm going to combined them but its going to end up in 'Ending B's' direction. Next chapter is the end.

**Chapter 23: My Vow: Don't Invest Emotion**

**  
Domino's POV**

"Hey," I whispered as I re-entered the main store of the DX.

"Hey Domino," Channing said back.

"How are you," I noticed the black and blue bruise on his cheek and cut above his eye.

"Its fine, I took some frozen peas to help." He held up the bag and I gave a light chuckle. "You know next time he pulls that I'mma bring out my numchucks."

"You've got numchucks?"

"Yea," He searched his bag and pulled out two numchucks.

"Damn I use to have one,"

"Really,"

"Yea but Darry made me sell 'em because I was getting into to much trouble with them."

"Here," He gave me one.

"Seriously?" I admired the dark stained wood and the cool metal.

"Yep," I started playing with them and Channing showed me a couple of cool swings.

That's how the rest of my shift went by, well with the exception of Steve closing the garage early, coming in, tried to use the numchucks, hit himself in the head with them and then excused himself to leave. That made my day.

Since Steve had left and Channing had to go in a different direction than me, I walked home after my shift alone. I had removed my DX shirt because I spilled some slurpee mix on it so I was freezing in my wife beater.

It was a good five minutes after I left the DX when I heard the slow rumble of a mustang. I was glad then that I wasn't humble and refused the numchucks from Channing that were currently in my front pocket. I remained calm figuring maybe they could pass me by, but I never happened. The car stopped and four drunk Socs got out.

"Hey little girl."

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" They had gotten out of the car but the doors were open and they were leaning on the inside of them with their elbows over the top.

"Making sure you don't freeze to death little girl."

"Enough with this little girl crap the name's Domino," I thought I could intimidate them so I acted hard but suave, believe me it's possible.

"Domino what?"

"No, just Domino," truthfully I didn't know Domino what. They started to move towards me so I grabbed my switch, flicked it open and threw it at their windshield. It stuck in the middle of it cracking the glass.

"What the fuck do you get off messing up my windshield?" The leader yelled pulling out my blade.

"Come any closer and I'll mess up your face."

"Oh yea? With what?" I pulled out my numchucks and started to spin them around.

The laughed and advanced.

I held one handle firmly as I spun it left to right as they got closer I took them out one by one. It was the best numchuck I've ever handled. The chains moved smoothly and the handles were light but hard to knock their noggins. I walked away from the circle thinking maybe I could have a real future with fighting.

I got home safely after that.

A week later things had gotten better, or they did until Wednesday rolled around. I got expelled from school.

The Socs who I had beaten up came back for round two, and I still had the numchucks with me.

Darry was furious so I stayed away from the house as much as possible; I hung out with Channing mostly. Dally still wasn't talking to me.

I was sitting in the lot later that week at night smoking a fag on the couch that was just laying their when, by fate; a newspaper advert strewn across the floor got my attention. It was for a Bounty Hunter seminar two days from now, however it was in Los Angeles. I _was _going to be there, if I could amount to anything I should play to my strengths.

I heard Soda down the street telling me I had a phone call. The neighbourhood was quiet and our house wasn't too far so I could hear him fine.

I ran back to the house, I was expecting a call from Channing; he was supposed to hear any day now about my father.

"Hello," I tried gasping for air.

"Easy tiger…you alone." Yep it was Channing.

"I'll take the phone to my room." I dragged the phone and it's cords to my and Soda's room. "Okay,"

"So you ready for it."

"As I'll ever be," I responded.

"His name is Laurence Harvey, a British movie star."

"Very funny Channing,"

"I'm serious. Must've been why he left your mum so quickly." I talked to Two-Bit's Mum about mine and she had been very helpful about telling me of my Mum.

"Okay, where can I find him," I said nervously.

"Um, hold on it's some where in here." I heard papers flipping. "Potter's Field cemetery." He said absentmindedly. When he realized what he had said he got quiet, "Oh Dom, I'm sorry." Tears ran down my face silently. Great, I was the first person in Tulsa, maybe even the world, whom had four dead parents. Just my luck.

"Listen Soda's calling me I'll talk to you later." I lied and hung up the phone. I left the phone on my bed and pulled Pepper's bowl into my lap watching him swim around. I must have been watching him for a while because the next thing I know there was screaming in the living room. It was two in the morning, _what could Darry possibly be yelling at now. _

Pepper's moves became slower.

The screaming was upsetting me even more, "Where the hell have you been, do you know what time it is? It's 2:00 in the morning, Kiddo!" I could hear Darry say.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled into while in my room but they were still going at it.

Pepper swimming in slow circles.

"Yeah, hey! And I can't even call the cops because you two would be put in a boys' home so fast it can make your heads spin." Darry spoke again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed, getting up, when I turned back around to where I had sat Pepper's bowl down I saw him float to the surface upside-down.

He was dead.

"FUCK!" I picked my electric guitar up from the top and using both my arms spun it, making it land part-way into the wall.

Something bad was about to happen I could feel it in my bones. I heard a smack and then a door close…Darry was pleading, probably with Ponyboy's disappearing form.

It was then that I swore never to invest too much emotion in anyone or anything. I picked Pepper out of his bowl and went into the bathroom. I carefully placed him into the toilet bowl and flushed the toilet.

I went back to my room and packed my cash and a small duffel. If I was ever to make it to Los Angeles in time I'd have to leave now.

I took off Dally's ring and placed it on my nightstand. Sylvia, that bitch, came up to me a couple of days ago…the afternoon I got expelled, and started bitching at me and told me Dally wanted his ring back. I didn't trust nor believe her.

My finger lingered on the ring as I placed it down. When I finally found the courage, I picked up my bag and slid out the window hoping never to return again.


	24. How Does it Feel?

Hey you guys. I had meant for this story to end as 25 chapters, but just realized I'm one chapter short. So I just decided to put in Dally's reaction to Domino leaving so it fills the space. He wasn't in the last chapter and my friend was complaining about that. I love Dally too much to leave him without a chapter of his own! The last chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow. Thanks for the support, much love to all of you.

Cheers,   
JRA.Love

**Chapter 24: How Does it Feel?**

**Dally's POV**

I woke up in the afternoon the next day tried as hell. I got dressed and went to reach for my leather jacket when I remembered the events of last night. Johnny killed a Soc; I gave Pony my jacket along with a heater and cash. They were probably in Windrexville now. I didn't have another jacket so I just left Buck's place with out it.

"Morning Dal." Soda wasn't happy-go lucky today; I knew why.

"Sup Soda?" I questioned, knowing fully well what happened.

"Darry got into it with Pone," He murmured. "He hit him Dal; Darry hit Ponyboy!"

"Wow," I tried to act surprised but Pony had already told me this.

"Then, then we were waiting for him to come home…instead the fuzz showed. Pony and Johnny, they _killed _a Soc. I can't believe what I'm saying."

"Listen Soda I'm sure they're fine."

"You know where they are, don't you Dal? Is Domino with them?"

"Listen Soda I don't know--," I froze. "Wait did you say is Domino with them?"

"Yeah. Is she?"

"First I don't know where Ponyboy and Johnny even are," I tried to cover my tracks, "and second how come Domino isn't here?"

"I'm just as miffed as you are that girl runs off everywhere! I went into the bedroom mad as hell at Darry and I didn't see her."

I made my way to her bedroom and looked around the room, her fish bowl was empty…odd indeed, she could be 'blonde' sometimes but I didn't think she'd take her fish out for a walk, her shoes were gone, that is all four pairs of converse, mostly hand-me downs. I looked around the room and then I noticed something behind the door. Her guitar was half-in, half-out the door.

"What the fuck. Soda come 'ere"

"Find a clue?" I showed him her electric guitar. "How the funk did I miss that."

"I don't know genius, but some of her clothes are missing. I turned back around towards the bed to look for any other clues when I was blinded by something shiny and the light.

I went over to the nightstand and found the object.

It was my ring.

The one I had given to Domino, twice.

I gripped the ring in the palm of my hand until my knuckles were white.

"What's wrong?" I showed him the ring and he slumped down against the nearest wall until he was sitting. "She's not coming back." He stated simply.

I picked up a wooden chair that was in the room and threw it. "BITCH!" I yelled and stormed out of the house.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Channing had something to do with this. First I'd beat his ass up, then I'd go find Sylvia because my name is Dallas Winston and I don't waste my time on girls who waste mine.


	25. Heads you Live, Tails you Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Domino that pertains to the real bounty hunter Domino Harvey and the movie based on her life, well sort of

**Chapter 25: Heads you live, Tails you Die**

**Domino's POV**

I was knocked out of my reverie with the incessant tapping of the pencil sharpener against the cup of water. Miss Mills sure did have her ways to intimidate.

"Alright Ms. Curtis, my name is Taryn Mills, I'm a criminal psychologist working for the FBI. Let's continue where you left off with the other agent. I'm here to ask you a few questions." She pushed record on a tape player, and held her pencil against her notepad.

_Here's the part where I'm supposed to get all defensive and say, "Not until I speak with my attorney", _I thought to myself.

"I'll tell you everything I know." I dragged the ashtray over to my side of the table.

"You are now 21 correct?" I took a mean drag off my fag.

"Yes"

"Alright; now that we have the background on the situation, why don't you tell me what happened."

"My name is Domino **Harvey**. I am a bounty hunter. You're probably already know how a girl like me arrived here. What I have said over the past few hours will determine whether or not I spend the rest of my life in prison. I've never killed anyone. I hope to never kill anyone, even if they deserve it. My agenda is to kick ass and secure the bounty. If I'm on this side of the law I can live the low life and avoid jail. I can live nasty and not do time for it. That's called the best of both worlds. Now as for that other world, that 90210, Soc versus Greaser world, it's not for me."

"Go on,"

"Let's start at the beginning the night my goldfish Sammy died, the night I arrived back in Tulsa after hearing one of my old friends was in the hospital. That night, my coin was tossed. Heads, you live. Tails, you die. 50/50 chance. Life or death. This ain't Sunset Boulevard. My destiny was life. Life as a bounty hunter."

There is only one conclusion to every story... We all fall down

_-Fin-_

_**For Shades, I love you Bebe!**_


End file.
